Rebellious Princess
by nicegal1
Summary: Lightning,high schools biggest rebel. Noctis the perfect prince. What could happen? .Highschool fic,Full sum inside. AU. LightningXNoctis Chapter 1 full summary! CHAPTER 10 UPDATE!
1. SUMMARY!

**Rebellious Princess **

**FF13 crossover with FF13 versus**

**a/n: Just a summary!**

**Full Summary.**

A beauty at first glance, Swearing is part of her daily duties; The oh so great Lightning Farron is enrolled into her new school, but she has the perks that no one ever expected. Being the rebellious one of the family, Lightning is doing whatever it takes to get the one thing she needs to save her sisters life from death. Being feared by almost everyone Lightning is having a hard to time getting past some obstacles by a certain prince.

Considered a hunk by everyone, textbook example of a good student and not to mention The student council president, The oh so wonderful Noctis lucis Caelum. Noctis is what every girl wants and what every girl needs. Unfortunately, he now has a certain obstacle to pass and this beauty isn't what you'd expect her to be.

Soon, these completely opposite strangers must live under the same roof! Can Noctis handle this rebellious princess; who wont even talk about herself or can he get her to open up and tell him why she's there in the first place?

**Inspired by The manga "she's scary." **

**A/N: Hello fellow writers, I'm just taking a break from **_Unwanted Desire _**as I am having a hard time writing chapter 6...hehe sorry *hides* anyways I have a new fanfic that I wanted to write. Yes its noctXlight! Lol and yes it's a highskewl fic but I promise its not fluffy or anything (yet) lol I just wanted to see how many people would like me to post the first chapter of this. If I get at least 3-4 reviews I'll post the next chapter! This story was inspired by Hwang Mi Ri and her manga "she's scary!". I really liked her story and manga style so I decided to start a fanfic kinda based on it but its been changed just a little. Anyways I hope you can get something out of this and reviews are welcomed!! If I get those numbers I will update it to chapter one If I can :3 **


	2. Chapter 1 Who're you?

**Rebellious Princess **

**A/N: kay' sorry but i really wanted to post this lol its the first chapter so u can get a small glance at it lol i hope its okay and i hope u enjoy it! Sorry fo taking a break on Unwanted desire lol i cant think on it right now but i'll keep trying!! anyways enjoy this fanfic and i hope it goes well!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who're you?**

　The tall, strawberry blonde walked down the small streets of Tenebrae. She had icy blue eyes and wore a purple skirt, black leggings, blue leg warmers and a magenta sweater. She carried only one bag that happened to be dragging on the ground as she walked. Her blue eyes explored the unfamiliar streets and tried to find a place where she could eat something. When her eyes set upon the red convince store sign, she smirked. She quickly walked inside and felt its warmth; tonight was very cold and she'd been walking for a couple hours now. When she looked around, she saw the small store clerk look at her with awe and sighed passionately. He was short, had a really bad haircut and wore a stained uniform.

'_Great…just what I need.' _She thought.

She quickly made her way down some aisles and found something edible. Just as quickly as before, she put down her items so they could be checked out.

"You new here, doll face?" The clerk tried to make conversation with her. She glanced at the man, peered at his name tag and nodded.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked.

"None of your business." She said coldly. She glared at the man and leaned against the counter. The clerk huffed and made the check out quickly. She mentally rolled her eyes and waited patiently.

"So…What's your name?"

She paused for a second, '_might as well, that should shut him up.' _"Lightning" she replied quickly. The clerk looked at her strangely at the reply and quickly finished his count.

"That'll be 1500 gil please." Lightning nodded and brought her bag up to the counter. Not even bothering to tell the clerk to move his arm, she placed it on top with a loud thud. She ravaged through the bags contents and scowled. The clerk gave her a glare and removed his arm from under the bag. Lightning ignored this and proceeded with the search.

"Shit, where is it now?" She swore under her breath. The clerk was shocked to hear such words come from her mouth. Really, a beauty of her kind shouldn't have such a foul mouth. Lightning growled as she dug through the bag.

"Something wrong ma'am?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Lightning growled; she couldn't seem to find her wallet. She quickly dumped the bags contents out and on the counter. She paid no attention to the clerk's expression and looked through the scattered items. Lightning threw the bag on the ground; one by one she threw the contents into the bag. With no luck, Lightning sighed and put one hand to her chin. _'Must've left it at the airport…great…just great!' _She turned around paced in front of the clerk.

"Ma'am… Do you happen to be a student here?" Lightning looked over her shoulder and gave him a puzzled look. "Students get a discount, if you have your ID with you…"

Lightning sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Hell, as if I knew that…I don't have an ID with me…" Lightning stared at the ground and then a thought hit her. "FREE! How about you give me this for free? I'd pay you back tomorrow."

The clerk grinned sheepishly, "As much as I'd love to ma'am, I can't…all my shifts are recorded." he pointed to a camera above his head. She growled and thought again.

"Fucking great…" Again, Lightning paced around the store. She sighed and started for the door.

"Watch my things, if you don't you'll regret it." Lightning's voice was menacing, the clerk shivered and she left the store.

* * *

"Man its cold Noct!" Laris whined. He had his arms wrapped around his body as they were leaving the club.

"I told you to bring a jacket…" Noctis muttered with irritation, hanging out with Laris was like babysitting a child. Noctis was nice and warm in his black leather coat. He wore a black scarf around his neck to shield his face in whenever the wind picked up.

"Shut up, man; let me use _your_ coat then!" He yelled. Noctis smirked and looked at his friend.

"It's your fault for wearing only a vest and jeans."

"Whatever, prince boy…" Laris scowled and they kept walking. After a few minutes of walking, they were far from the club.

"H-hey, I c-c-can't t-take this anymore! It's f-f-f-freezing! I'm c-calling a c-c-cab." Laris chattered and took out his cell phone. Noctis only laughed and waited until Laris was off the phone.

"Hey, you want a ride?"

The bluish-black haired boy shook his head, "Nah, I'm just around the corner."

"Alright, if you say so man." And he was off.

After Laris was gone, Noctis started walking back to his place. He lived alone, since his uncle was a business man, he would always seem to travel and Noctis was tired of that. So they came to an agreement; if he kept his grades up, his uncle would pay for Noctis' apartment and he wouldn't need to follow him around. Noctis kept walking, his apartment came into view but he wasn't there yet.

"Hey! You!" A feminine voice yelled. Noctis looked around and saw no one. He took another stepped and was stopped again.

"Hey! You an idiot or something?" She yelled again. Noctis looked over his shoulder and heard something being dragged. He turned fully around when he saw her pink hair. He eyes widened a little as he stared at the strawberry blonde girl before him. She though wasn't surprised at all; she had a look of annoyance on her face and stared at Noctis. She wore a tight brown jacket, purple mini-skirt with leggings and a pair of leg warmers. Her scarf lay freely on her neck, trailing down to her hip and her hair was wavy on one side. He was captivated by her beauty, and then he saw in her right hand was a small piece of wood.

_Where in the world did she get that? And who it she anyways?'_

"Lend me some money and maybe I'll let you go." She smirked at Noctis.

'_What the-…did she seriously just ask for money?' _Noctis stared at her bewildered and speechless.

She sighed, "I don't need much," She held out her hand "Just 1500 gil is enough." Still no response from Noctis. She sighed again, this time more impatiently; "You see I don't have my wallet… its probably still in Cocoon with the rest of my things."

'_Cocoon? So she's not from here.'_

"Hey!! Are you deaf or something?!" She snapped, quickly grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him forward, "Or are you simply ignoring me?" Noctis was taken aback by the contact; he stared into her icy blue eyes and was silent again. Soon he was aware of how close their faces were when she spoke again, "Well, Which is it?" Noctis stared at her, she stared back…

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, confused.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!! PRESS THAT BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT U THINk!! lol **


	3. Chapter 2 new girl!

**Chapter 2: New Girl.　**

**A/N: woah!! thanks for all those wonderful review!!! the first chapter wasnt meant to be funny it was so unintentional! lol oh well i'm gladd u guys like it so far! Anyways here the next chapter! i hopes its as good as the first one! lol THANKS NIKKI FOR BETA!! lol**

* * *

"Man Noct, you don't look so good…" Laris playfully poked his cheek.

"Be quiet, I didn't sleep very well…" Noctis mumbled as he weakly slapped Laris' hand away.

It was early in the morning; they were sitting in class and waiting for the homeroom teacher to begin the day. Noctis wasn't able to get much sleep last night after his eventful encounter with the pink haired girl. He had a faint circles under his eyes and nodded his head every once in a while.

"Man, what happened? Something interesting occur after I left you?" Laris grinned wildly.

Noctis slammed his head on his desk and groaned. _'I can't possibly tell this idiot what happened…he'd never let me live it down.'_

Noctis mentally rolled his eyes and rested his arms at his sides. The event of last night flashed before him.

**(Flashback) ------**

_"Ugh…hello? Pretty boy? You in there?!" The strawberry blonde yelled, annoyed. _

_She still held onto his collar and was shaking him, Noctis blinked and stared into her icy blue eyes; it hadn't even occurred to him that her hand had found its way into his pant pocket, or that his wallet had mysteriously disappeared. Unaware of what was happening; he had suddenly found himself falling, bottom first, to the ground. The wooden plank she held was thrown to the side and away from them._

_"Really, all I asked for was a couple gil, nothing to blank out about." She said, obviously annoyed. _

_She opened the black leather pouch and peered at its contents. Noctis sat there, staring blankly, for a couple more minutes. After what seemed like an hour she threw the wallet back to him; holding the money in her one hand and his ID in the other. Noctis was so stunned he didn't even realize what was going on. _

_"HEY, WHAT THE HELL D-"_

_"Thanks Noctis…" She interrupted as she glanced at him and then his ID. _

_Noctis quickly got up and snatched back his ID. As he was about to reach for his gil, she quickly slipped to the side and smirked playfully. Noctis wasn't amused at all, he was furious. _

_"Wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face yours, Noctis~" She teased playfully. _

_Just as quickly as before, she ran towards the wall; using both her hands and feet, she climbed the cement and when she reached the top, she sat casually with one leg up and the other dangling freely. She didn't look tired at all, she actually looked more amused. She stared at Noctis and he stared at her, puzzled. _

_"It's called parkour, besides I don't think you have the physique to catch me anyways." She smirked at him as she flipped backwards and disappeared. _

_'What the fuck!! She just seriously…AUGH!! DAMNIT ALL!' _

_**(End of Flashback)---**_

Noctis groaned again and sighed. Just that thought of her made him even angrier.

'She took 1500 gil, come on! That's the worst…'

"You sure your okay Noct? Seriously, did something happen?" Laris sounded concerned and it was getting on Noctis' nerves.

"I'm okay! Nothing happened! Nothing is going on. End of discussion!" Noctis snapped at his friend.

Laris huffed and crossed his arms over his chest,"Yeah, well you're an open book, I can tell something's wrong."

'I was robbed by a GIRL! HOW THE HELL CAN I TELL YOU SOMETHING LIKE THAT!' Noctis yelled inwardly. Noctis held his head in despair and mentally groaned.

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap. Her footsteps echoed in the empty halls as she walked. She held her head high and looked forward. The laughs, yells and shrieks of her future classmates were heard from a far. Room 260 was her destination and she was prepared for anything that would dare come her way. Lightning stood in front of the door and took a deep breath.

_'This is all for her, for Serah…don't blow it this time Lightning.'_ she mentally prepared herself.

"AH! Ms. Farron I presume?" A friendly voice called from behind.

Lightning looked over her shoulder and saw a dark skinned man smile at her. He was a bit taller than her, wore a dark green suit and his afro started to move all of a sudden. Startled by the movement Lightning jumped as she stared at his hair.

"Don't fret, it's just little old Hina." He smiled as he brought his hand to his hair and revealed the little baby Chocobo.

Lightning stared at the chick and then gave her teacher a puzzled look.

"School policy doesn't allow animals or pets…so this here is secret…" He chuckled, and with a wink he placed Hina back in his hair.

"I see…" Lightning mumbled.

"So Ms. Farron, what should I call you?"

"Lightning or Light would be fine thank you." She said coolly.

"Alright, Light it is then. That's quite the name...I'm Mr. Katzory by the way, but I'd prefer if you called me Sazh. So, you ready to meet your classmates?" He babbled, finally turning to Lightning to hear her response.

She hesitated before nodding and followed Sazh into the classroom. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in their direction. The first person Lightning noticed was the bluish-black haired boy near the back corner. She mentally smirked and returned her gaze to the entire class. Everyone was now seated, with the exception of Lightning, who stood alone in front of the class.

"Everyone, this is Lightning. She's our new transfer student from Cocoon, please make her feel welcomed and give her a nice experience at our school."

Everyone gave Lightning either a look or praise or desire. The desire part was mostly the male section of the class while the praise came from the female half. The only one who didn't look at her was Noctis; he very well knew who she was, so he tried to hide himself a fast as possible.

"Well, say hello to your new friends Light." Sazh encouraged.

Lightning snorted, "Friends? Yeah right…"

"Pardon…?"

"Nothing, I'll say hi." She muttered, uninterested.

Lightning looked at her class; the next moment felt like the world had plunged into darkness. She glared at her audience, her eyes much colder than ice itself. Most of the class looked appalled while the others shook in their seats. Noctis was a little startled at her look and avoided her gaze.

"Any questions!?" She asked aggressively. The class was unresponsive.

Lightning smirked in triumph, "Look at that, they don't have any questions. Can I sit down now?"

"Uhh...Sure…go ahead and sit in the back." Sazh sighed.

"Whatever" Lightning walked towards the back and felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Here! Sit here!" A cheery voice called. Lightning glanced at the girl briefly before taking the seat in front of her. She had bright red hair in pigtails and wore a pink mini skirt, short leggings and bright yellow boots. She wore many colourful bracelets and necklaces. Her jacket lay loosely around her hips and she gave Lightning a joyful smile. She seemed to be doing her make-up, not like she was wearing any; As she held the mirror in front of her.

"So," she put the mirror down "My name is Vanille…Just Vanille my name is too long to remember anyways."

She had a faint Australian accent. Lightning looked at her and nodded.

"Lightning…that's all."

The girl's cheery smile didn't falter, "That's a very interesting name…how'd your parents come up with that?"

_'Great, another moron in the way.'_

"Just...because…do you have a problem with it?" Lightning snapped.

Vanille jumped in her seat from the outburst. She turned around; Lightning could feel the girl's gaze boring holes into her head but she ground her teeth and stared towards the front of the room.

_'Hang in there Light…remember what Serah said…this is why you're here… this is all for her…'_ Lightning sighed and closed her eyes.

_'This is going to be a long day…'_　

***-*Fin*-***

* * *

**_YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!! _**


	4. Chapter 3 Eventful Day!

**Rebellious Princess **

**Chap.3. Eventful day. **

**　A/N:yESS I MOVED IT INTO THE CROSSOVER SECTION! XD lol i thought it would fit more in that section since this really is a mix of the 2 games XD, anyways heres chapter 3 woo!! i hope you like it and well yea...some intresting things occur XD sooo read on my fellow writers/readers!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST ONE!!! I LOVE U ALL!! *group hug* awww, lol **

**THANKS NIKKI FOR BETA!!**

**disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

As the morning went by, Lightning sat leisurely in her seat and kept quiet; every once and a while she would feel Noctis' gaze shifting to her. It didn't bother her though; she was quite amused that he remembered her from the night before. Lightning sighed at she leaned back in her chair, thinking about her sister, Serah; ever since she was diagnosed with her illness Lightning had been keeping an eye on her. But being there in Tenebrea made Lightning worry even more. Serah was the main reason she was there in the first place.

_'Why did I listen to you…?'_

The bell rang, lunch time had finally arrived. Lightning didn't bother to move, she watched as students emptied the classroom so she could leave last. Of course that wasn't going to happen, Vanille was waiting for her. The cheery girl skipped over to Lightning with a sunny smile.

"Would…would you like to have lunch with my friends and me?" Vanille asked nervously.

Lightning sighed, "No thank you…I'm not that hungry." She had tried to say it as nicely as possible, but the words left her mouth sounding more annoyed then she intended. Vanille's smile faded a bit, but then her face brightened once more.

"Okay, but if you change your mind then I'll be outside near the fountain." Vanille waved goodbye and left. Lightning slowly rose from her seat, grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

* * *

Lightning sat comfortably on a tree branch, one leg was brought up while the other hung freely. She used her dark brown bag as a pillow for extra comfort. Lightning was looking through her cell phone contact list.

_'I should check up on her.'_

She pressed speed dial 5 and it immediately called Serah's hospital number. After 3 rings, somebody picked up.

"Hello?" whispered a weak voice.

Lightning smiled, "Hey, It's me, Lightning."

"Sis? Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Its lunch…I'm just checking up on you is all. How're you feeling?" Lightning's voice sounded sincere.

"Sis, you're a worry wart you know that? One day we're apart and you already call to check up on me?" Serah chuckled. Lightning stifled a laugh. She could always act herself around her sister and she would always tease her back.

"No…just making sure your getting proper care."

"Did you meet that guy yet?"

"Oh, I met him alright, he just doesn't know what's coming to him tonight." Lightning said sarcastically.

Serah giggled, "Light! Be good…"

"That's a not going to happen little sis…" Lightning peered over the school building. I wasn't too far from where she was.

"How's Crystallis high? Is it any good like they said it would be?"

"Yea, it's alright. Couple of annoying people here and there. Nothing I can't fix right?"

"That's my Lightning, but try and stay out of trouble and be nice to people. You wanna have friends right?"

"Not likely." Lightning mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing…" As Light was looking towards the field, she glanced at someone with silver hair. He was kind of short and looked really young. He was being followed by another group of males. The little boy seemed to have his head down and trying to avoid them. Unfortunately, they didn't get the message and he was pushed to the ground.

"Hey Serah, I have to go. Alright?"

"Huh? Aw, okay. I'll talk you later then?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Alright, have a good day Light!" Serah said, cheerfully. Lightning hung up her phone and jumped down from the tree. She received some odd stares from bystanders but she brushed them off. Putting her bag around her, she put her cell phone in the front pocket and walked towards the group of guys.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to you." said the little boy.

"Or what? You're going to call your mommy?!" One of the older males sneered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Not likely."

"I said leave me alone Kadaj!" He pushed Kadja which caused him to stumble back in the process.

"Looks like little Hope here has a death wish." Kadaj snorted. In a blink of an eye Kadja had punched Hope in the gut. Hope groaned in pain as he held his stomach and fell on one knee. "Not so tough now, are we?" Kadaj spat. "Yazoo, teach this little kid a lesson an-"

"Man, kids like you are too annoying!" Lightning interrupted.

"And you are?" Kadaj asked, annoyed.

Lightning snorted, "Does it matter?"

"You…what the hell do you want?"

"I have some business here; you got a problem with that?" Lightning glanced at Hope for a second and then at Kadaj. He still held his stomach and had a look of amazement in his eyes. Lightning then turned her full attention to Kadaj; she gave him an icy glare.

"Hope! Are you okay!!" someone called, sounding very worried.

"Vanille." Hope muttered.

Kadaj flinched, "Whatever, we were done anyways…besides this kid isn't worth the time. Stupid Freshman."

Kadaj turned around and started to walk away. His friends followed after him and gave Lightning a look of contempt. Lightning was a little relived that a fight didn't break lose. She wasn't in the mood for fist throwing. When they left, Vanille had finally reached them and was kneeling beside Hope. Lightning turned around and stared at the silver haired boy.

"Thank goodness! Are you okay Hope?!"

"Yea, I'm fine." Hope slowly got up and looked at Lightning, "Thank you…" Lightning nodded and walked away. She left without saying a word.

"Thank you Lightning!" Vanille called. Lightning merely waved and kept moving forward.

'Why'd I just do that?'

* * *

"Well Noct! Guess what I just heard from Vanille?" Laris asked enthusiastically.

"Hm?" Noctis swallowed his last bit of food and looked a Laris.

"That Lightning chick just saved Hopes ass! And to think she was like the ice queen and didn't want to bother with anyone of us!" Laris grinned wildly.

"Hope? That freshman that Vanille's been hanging around with?"

"That's the one! He was being bullied by Kadaj and his gang…but apparently, some pink haired girl saved Hope's face from being destroyed!" Noctis narrowed his eyes and frowned, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

_'No Fucking way…That bitch actually saved someone!'_

The bell rang once again and everyone went to their next class. As Noctis was walking with Laris he spotted someone. She was walking with her head down low, when she looked up her eyes met with Noctis'. It was Lightning, but the look she gave him was different then last night's or early that morning.

'Shit…please don't talk to me! Please!'

Lightning casually walked past him. She didn't say anything, she didn't do anything. All she did was keep walking. Noctis let out a relieved sigh.

"You know, if she was more sociable she would pass in my books." Laris smiled.

"Shut. Up. You have a girlfriend remember?" Noctis snapped.

"Of course I remember! Vanille is way better than her!" Laris said proudly. Noctis simply rolled his eyes and smiled.

**************

The day was over and Noctis was nowhere near the school. He wasn't near Lightning or Laris' constant blabbering. He was a home relaxing in his king sized bed. It was around 12 am and he was beyond tired. He finished all his studies and cleaned his apartment up a little. All he wanted now was a good night's sleep. Noctis glanced out the window and noticed it had started to snow. He sighed and slowly closed his eyes. Just as sleep was about to take over, a loud bang woke him up. He groaned angrily and he rolled over to the other side of the bed, there was another loud bang. He sat up and held his head, flung his legs over the bed and stood up.

_'If its Laris I will Kick. His. Ass.'_

Without bothering to check who it was Noctis opened the door. What he stared at his guest shocked and annoyed. Lightning was standing outside his door; snow piling up on her hair. She had two suitcases at her feet and her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Finally! I thought I was going to freeze to death!" She yelled.

_'NO. FUCKING. WAY.'_

-FIN-

* * *

**A/N: Whats this?? i added ff7 characters XD no way!! well believe it! lol i will be adding more ff characters into this story so keep an eye out XD anyways. If there mistakes (i bet there are) just tell me!! PRESS THAT BUTTON!! U KNOW U WANT TO! lol**


	5. Chapter 4 Someone help!

**Rebellious Princess.**

**Chapter 4: Someone help!**

**A/N: Before you begin this is a very small update/chapter. Warning, violence towards noctis is involved and Lightning's bad language is seen. Hell i warned you already. This well be the last update until....for while acutally, 4 months maybe....*shrug*. Anyways read on!! its small but hey its something.!! Make sure u read the A/N at the bottom when ur done ;) BTW my beta is on spring break in saskatoon DX thats why thier was a lack of uupdates...sorry!!! Anyways thanks to the usual reviewers, without you this update would never come. new reviewers thanks for checking it out!!**

Disclaimer: IF I OWNED THESE PPL I'D BE FILTHY RICH!!!

**Thanks nikki for beta!!!!**

* * *

"Hmph, took you long enough." Lightning sneered. Noctis stood in front of her, bewildered. He tried to think of something to say, he knew what he wanted to say but the words couldn't be said. Lightning stood there, he could see her breath as she huffed.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" She snapped. When she got no response, she took matters into her own hands. Quickly shoving him out of the way, she stepped inside the warm house.

Noctis turned around, "No! I think you have the wrong house!" he hesitantly ran after her. She snorted.

"Well, aren't you Noctis Lucis Caelum?" She stared into his navy blue eyes.

"Uh, sure…"

Lightning smirked, "Then, I'm at the right place."

"I mean no!! No! I'm not Noctis!" He replied quickly. Lightning looked at him up and down. "Listen, I think you either have the wrong house or you're just very confused." He sighed.

"Do I look fucking confused to you?" Lightning glared at him. She put her hands on her hips; the snowflakes in her hair had melted and began to drip on the floor.

"Well, then this isn't -"

Suddenly, the phone rang; both Lightning's and Noctis' glanced over to it. Noctis didn't move until Lightning growled, "Well, pick it up! It's annoying the hell out of me!" Noctis sighed and did what he was told. He picked it up and put to his ear.

"Hello?" Lightning took this opportunity to enter the house completely. The door was shut by the wind and her bags were at the doormat. Sighing, she removed her boots. She quickly put them away and hung up her jacket. Rubbing her arms, she grabbed her bags and set them on the black leather couch. She leaned again its arm and waited for Noctis to return.

_Noctis POV_

"Hello?" He muttered. He sat in his lazy boy chair and held the cordless phone to his ear.

"Noctis? It's me, Cyrus."

"Uncle?" He sighed, "What do you want?"

"Listen, did a tall school girl stop by your house?"

"Yes!" He snapped, annoyed, "What have you done! This-this woman is-"

"Listen, give her a room and settle her down. I'll explain everything when I come back. Please keep her safe and out of trouble." He said tiredly.

"WHAT! NO! TELL ME WHATS GOING ON RIGH NOW! AND WHEN WILL YOU BE BACK!?" Noctis exploded; his voice was loud enough to wake the dead.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now. Please, for god's sake Noctis, just do me this one favour! Just this once."

Noctis sighed angrily, "Fine." He hung up the phone without saying another word.

'_I have to house this woman! What's next, feed her!?'_

When Noctis came back, he found her leaning against his leather couch with her head hanging low. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"So, my uncle told you to come here?" Noctis asked quietly. Lightning slowly looked at him, her eyes were half open. She merely nodded and hung her head once more.

She sighed, "Yeah; there are some things going on in Cocoon. I...I have to stay here until things die down, basically."

Noctis scratched the back of his head.

"I see, alright then. I bet you're tired huh." Noctis grabbed Lightning's bags and motioned her to follow him. She did so, surprisingly, she was very quiet. He stopped in front of a bedroom door. He opened it and set went inside. The room consisted of a bed, dresser, night table and a small lamp. He set the bags on the floor near the dresser. "Okay, well guess you can put your things in this dresser for now and the closet too." As he was rambling to Lightning, he noticed she was already lying in her queen sized bed. She looked uninterested and closed her eyes. Noctis stopped mid-sentence, he faced her once more only to find her fast asleep and breathing in even, heavy breaths. He sighed, "I'm that boring" He grabbed one of the blankets and put it over her.

_'Great, I have to take care of you.' _

******Next morning******

Noctis awoke early the next morning, he felt as if something hard hit him in the head. He stretched and headed for the living room. All he could recall was Lightning coming to his house and sleeping in the room next time his. He looked around and made sure everything was in its place. He smiled as relief washed over him.

_'It was just a dream! Well, more like a nightmare."_

He headed for the bathroom; he hadn't realized someone was in there already. Something didn't feel right to him, but he brushed that feeling away and opened the door. He flushed immediately staring at the pink haired beauty before him. But this wasn't something he'd expected to see. Lightning looked at him, she was wrapped in a peach towel and putting her hair up. She had water droplets flowing down her body and onto the floor. Noctis gulped.

"Uh, good morning?" He stammered, his voice cracking with embarrassment. Lightning put her arms down and grabbed her pink comb.

"You have three seconds to leave and forget everything you saw," She warned. When he made no effort to move, the comb went flying past his cheek and into the wall. As soon as the comb made the impact, it stuck out like a dagger.

"NOCTIS. LUCIS. CAELUM. YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Lightning roared, she grabbed his tooth brush and aimed it for his head. Luckily Noctis dodged it on time and it met the same fate as the comb.

_"IT WASN'T A DREAM!" _

Noctis bolted for his room; he heard footsteps follow him.

"YOU ARE A FUCKING DEAD MAN WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU CAELUM!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. More items were thrown at his direction.

_'WHY ME?"_

***~*~*~*~*~FIN*~*~*~*~*~***

* * *

**A/N: APRIL FOOLS!! U'D ACTUALLY THINK I TAKE 4 MONTHS TO UPDATE!!! THATS HORRIBLE!!!!!! I WOULD NEVER!!! BESIDES CHAPTER 5 IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YOUR EVER GOING TO READ SO KEEP YOUR EYE OUT!!! CLick that button!!! right now!! tell me what you think!!!! now!!! XDDDD ohhh h6 days till my b-day!!! woop!!! lol**


	6. Chapter 5 old habits never die

**Chapter 5: Old habits never die. **

**A/N: Soo do u really read these little notes? Just curious....anyways lookie!! i went over 2000 words!! see told u it'd be long!! lol anyways very sorry for the delay...been busy and working out on charater anylisis...anyways i have ff13 and i i'm stuck on chapter 9 boss...can anyone help me? Its making me mad, like lightning swearing off mad lol anyways enough heres the next chapter like promised. If u see some werid format just tell me and and ignore it, this story under goes 2 formatting process'. Thanks for the reviews btw! its alot for such small chapters! I hope this story isnt too OOC for you guys, if it is then please tell me so i can get on the right track!**

**THANKS NIKKI FOR BETA READING IT ALL! I BET U HAD FUN!! **

**Nikki: You wish! **

**Gal1: This chapter contains swearing and semi-violence...you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own this amazing stuff only the story not the characters...oh well..**

* * *

**~Lightning POV. ~**

Lightning leaned back in her seat as she watched Noctis prepare her breakfast. She smirked in triumph as he cooked for her; he was wearing a white apron and had a spatula in his hand. On his face, you could see a red hand print. Lightning's hand had met Noctis' cheek more than once in the same spot.

"I hope your cooking is better than your looks." She said, smirking. She yawned and sipped her milk.

Noctis growled in frustration as he finished up her breakfast. She crossed her arms over her chest and peered around the small apartment. Her eyes wandered and she heard Noctis opening the fridge.

_'You have a nice place here Caelum'_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Noctis placed a plate of food in front of her. It consisted of, sunny-side up eggs, a couple pieces of bacon, 2 orange slices and one almost burnt toast.

"That's it?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, I haven't had the time to go shopping for something better." He replied, his voice like ice.

"Very well." She said simply. Noctis rolled his eyes and sat right across from her. He held a small ice pack to his cheek and he leaned back in his seat. He stared at her for a brief moment. He had no meal in front of him, he'd lost his appetite after the fight they had.

"Stop staring, it's annoying." She didn't even look at him. She continued to eat silently.

"Why are you here anyways?" He asked coldly.

"I don't have to give _you_ a reason now do I?" She remarked.

"Well, you are living in my home; it's the least you could do."

"No. I don't even want to be here."

"So, your forced to live here until when?" Noctis asked.

"I don't know." She replied softly, looking up at him she added; "Enough questions, the eggs are plain, the toast is burnt and the bacon tastes odd."

Noctis blinked and stared at her. "What?" Lightning merely pushed her unfinished food aside.

"For now you pass, next time try and add more flavours and keep your eye on the toast." Noctis tried to comprehend what she was talking about,

"You're judging my cooking skills now?"

"Hmph, just telling you what I think; you don't have to take it to heart Noctis." She got up and grabbed her plate, "I'm full, thanks for the meal... I guess." Lightning walked out of the small dining area and into the kitchen. She frowned and placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to herself. She wrapped her arms around her body. Lightning didn't like the fact that she was there either. She knew very well that Noctis didn't want her there either. His uncle insisted on it, Serah even said it was for the best until things would cool down. Lightning listened to her sister's words and got on the next flight to Tenebrea. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb.

Lightning casually walked outside, taking the spare key to the house, Noctis had said he would be back later. She wore her usual tight brown jacket, ripped jeans, black combat boots and a purple mini-T shirt.

"Lightning!!" That cheery voice called.

Lightning scowled and looked up, "Can I help you Vanilla?"

Vanille skipped towards her and smiled brightly, "Its Vanille, and nope. Just wanted to say hi!" Lightning rolled her eyes and noticed someone was hiding behind the red haired girl. She raised a brow.

"Something's following you." She pointed behind Vanille.

"That's not a something! That's Hope!" She turned around and pushed Hope forward, "He's just a little shy. He wanted to meet you and thank you properly!" Lightning stared at the small silver haired boy. He wore a red vest, green pants, light green shoes and navy blue fingerless gloves. He looked at her and Lightning stared back.

"Uh, I err…um…T-thank y-you."

"No problem." Lightning said bluntly. He nodded and turned around.

Vanille grabbed him by the collar, preventing him from escaping, "Oh no you don't! At least introduce yourself!"

Hope sighed; he turned around and faced her once more, "I'm Hope Estheim, I'm 14 years old if you hadn't guessed yet."

"14? Why is a kid like you even here then?" Lightning leaned back in her seat and crossed one leg over the other.

"I skipped a couple grade levels; I was kind of smarter than your average junior high kid." He grinned nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I see, lucky you then."

"That's right! Hope is lucky!" Vanille cheered.

"So the guys from before?" Lightning questioned.

"That would be Kadaj and his gang; they've been on my case since I started here. I've learned to live with it, but they seem to get me at the worst moment." Hope shrugged, unfazed.

_'Reminds me of Serah and her old bullies.'_

"Right, well then. I need to use the bathroom." Lightning stated as she rose from her seat.

"Don't be long; Noctis is giving a speech today!" Vanille exclaimed.

"Speech?"

"He's the student body president, he has to."

_'Wow, a president too.'_

"All the more reason to take longer then." Lightning muttered and left.

Lightning stood in the red bathroom stall. She held a cigarette in her left hand and a lighter in the other. She puffed once more and sighed.

_'Serah's going to kill me when she finds out this habit.'_

She put the lighter in her pocket and inhaled the toxins once more. She narrowed her eyes and stood in silence.

"Am I this stressed to start smoking?" She hissed under her breath and stared at the smouldering stick. Just then the door opened. Three girls walked in laughing and snickering.

"So, I heard there's a new kid. She's from Cocoon and is apparently really pretty." Girl number one said, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever Scarlet! I doubt she's that pretty." Another girl snapped, "Besides we all know that Jihl here is the top model of our school. Everyone wants to be her!"

"Now now, as true as that sounds; I'm not that prettymore like gorgeous if you ask me." The one Lightning assumed to be Jihl giggled.

"Ohh! I'll be right back; I wanna get some more make up!" One on them dashed out.

"Eww! Is someone smoking in here!?" Scarlet asked, disgusting filling her high-pitched voice.

Lightning scowled. She'd had enough of these girls. She strode out of the stall and stared at the two remaining girls. They turned around to face her. Lightning swiftly threw the cigarette at Jihl's feet. Jihl wore clear rimmed glasses, black tight mini skirt and a v-neck blouse and hooker heals. Her blouse showed off her chest a little more than it should have. Scarlet wore a red mini skirt with the blouse to match and really red lip stick. She had her blonde hair done up while Jihl's was down to her waist. Jihl shrieked and jumped.

"That's disgusting! Can't you do something more productive with your life you pink haired freak!?" Jihl yelled. Her hands were balled into fists. Lightning stood unfazed and blew the rest of the smoke out in Jihl's face. She put one hand on her hip and smirked at the girls.

"You, you think you can win in this kind of situation? You barely fucking know me. I suggest you shut that big mouth of yours and be quiet." Lightning shoved Jihl away as she headed for the door.

"You ugly bitch! Get back here!! I'm not done with you!" Jihl stomped towards Lightning and grabbed her wrist. With killer instincts Lightning twisted out of her grasp and grabbed Jihl's wrist. "Touch me one more time and you'll regret it," Lightning glared at her. Lightning let go and pushed her arm away. Jihl was shocked and angry all at once. No one had ever stood up against her before. She had power over this school; the only person who'd been able to overthrow her was Noctis. Jihl snarled and kicked the stall. Scarlet tried to calm down the girl with no avail.

Lightning smirked and the bell rang, "Would you look at that, time for class. See ya around four-eyes,"

She turned away and stopped in front of the door, "If you need me come visit room 260!" With that Lightning left the girls.

"Who was she?" Scarlet asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's a fucking BITCH!!" Jihl spat, "I'll make her drop out of this school! Just you wait you pink haired freak!" She gritted her teeth and faced the mirror.

"You're going to tell Yaag aren't you?"

"Of course that girl needs to be taught a lesson!"

**------Noct POV-----**

"Ya know, it's been a long time since we've hung at your place! Is your uncle back yet? Mind if I come over?" Laris asked. They were sitting in the classroom, a ceremony was going to begin soon so their teacher decided to let them have free time.

"WHAT NO!! YOU CAN'T!" Noctis practically yelled. He slammed his hands on his desk.

"Huh, why not?" Laris looked hurt.

"T-the apartment is being is cleaned is all." He lied, He relaxed slightly.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so! No need to yell, sheesh, these past days you've been yelling a lot." Laris raised a brow.

_If you found out about that women, you'd never let me hear the end of it. I even feel like having the police involved!'_

"Noctis! Laris!" A high pitched voice called. Laris and Noctis both looked to the source of the voice. It was Vanille but she wasn't alone this time; a pretty blonde girl walked towards them with her.

"Vanille!! Stella!!" Laris waved. They rushed to their side in a matter of seconds. Vanille and Laris did a quick embrace and peck on the lips. They've been dating for months now, they seemed to be inseparable. Stella stood beside Noctis and smiled tenderly at the couple. Noctis smiled a little as he watched his friend.

"They're pretty lucky don't you think?" Stella whispered. Noctis only chuckled and looked at Stella.

"I guess so, but hey they are kind of alike." Noctis smirked.

"How?"

"They both smile too much and annoy the hell out of people."

"HEY! I heard that!" Vanille threw a paper ball at Noctis.

Stella giggled and sat beside Noctis. "Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me with something Noctis."

"What is it?"

"I want to run for student representative, but I was wondering if you could help me out with the votes and campaign?"

"I guess so," Noctis looked at her for a moment, "You sure you ne-"

"Augh! Get out of my fucking face four-eyes!" Yelled a familiar voice. Noctis froze on the spot and everyone looked towards the door. Lightning swiftly sat in her seat and Jihl tagging behind.

"Well, don't be calling other people such nasty names you freak!"

"Fuck off," The two girls glared at each other. Lightning and Jihl got the attention of everyone.

_'Where's a teacher when you need one!?'_

Lightning looked over her shoulder and spotted Vanille and Noctis. She sighed, and looked at Jihl once more.

"APOLOGISE YOU BITCH!"

"Make. Me." Jihl raised her hand and slapped Lightning across the face. This only provoked Lightning more. Jihl's nails raked Lightning's cheek which caused a trail of blood to follow. Lightning kicked her desk away and got up making her chair fall in the process. She gave Jihl a venomous glare.

_'Shit! No!'_

Noctis quickly of up and grabbed Lightning's arm before she could do any damage. He held her back, he felt her muscles tense and her fists shook from anger.

"You have guts, four eyes. If this kid wasn't holding me back, I'd make sure to send you a one way ticket to hell." Lightning sneered at the blonde. Jihl flinched at she stared at Lightning, she stepped back a couple times and then turned away.

"You'll regret this you slut!" She yelled before she disappeared out the door. People sighed in relief and went back their conversations. Noctis didn't let go of Lightning's arm yet. Laris, Stella and Vanille watched in amazement.

"Stella, who is that?" Laris whispered.

"That's Lightning! The one I told you about." Vanille exclaimed.

Lightning turned around and met Noctis' eyes, "Why did you stop me?"

Noctis blinked and tried to find a reason as well, "I don't know."

_~*~Fin~*~_

* * *

**A/N: Cat fight much? oh well least its something right!? lol anyways yo might find out in the next chapter lightnings reason ffor being there and bugging noctis or u might not...the only way to find out is to review my fellow readers/writers...thats the only way....well that and spam but hell no!! ddont do that to me! lol Anyways hope u liked it! ohhh and i also have no writers block for unwanted desire!! my dark story is back on!! woo! lol so i might be updateing twice now!! XS LOL anyways tell me what u think and uhhhh message me about the boss thing! lol**


	7. Chapter 6 Flash of the past

**Rebellious Princess chapter 6: **

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the last one, which is why it took so long. That and my beta took her sweet time, but thats alright cuz i want this to be right. Anyways, enjoy this one, not much to be said. Reveiw at the end please! Thanks to Nikki for beta reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this fanfic. All square enix!**

* * *

**Flash of the past**

"Let go of me." Lightning scowled and removed her arm from his grasp. Noctis stepped back and received some odd looks. Laris in particular seemed to be surprised. Vanille was the one to speak up and dispatch the small crowd the formed. After the students went back to what they were doing before, Noctis and Lightning stood still in their spots.

"You shouldn't get into fights." Noctis said quietly, his voice was a whisper. Lightning smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What does it matter to you anyways?" Noctis narrowed his eyes and looked at the floor. Vanille came beside him and stood in front of Lightning. She still held her cheery smile and stepped forward.

"It's really a surprise; no one has ever stood up to Jihl before. Usually Noctis has to stop her from doing something stupid and unreal, but wow Lightning."

"Just call me Light, besides she was being annoying and wouldn't leave me alone. As if I'd take that kind of shit from her," Lightning stood still and sighed, "Whatever, she's not even worth the effort." Vanille beamed, Lightning was actually talking to her nicely. Vanille quickly connected her arm with hers and nodded.

"Well, don't worry about it. Come on, let's get you patched up!" Laris and Stella joined them shortly and gave Noctis questioning looks. Lightning tried to get out of Vanille's grasp. "No thanks Vanille, I'm fine."

"You know how about I take her to the nurse's office." Noctis spoke up.

"Don't you have a speech to give?" Stella put her hand on his arm. He looked at the blonde and sighed,

"The vice-president can give it." Without any consent Noctis ripped his arm from Stella and grabbed Lightning's hand. Without a second glance, Noctis dragged the very pissed strawberry blonde out the door. Vanille stayed behind and pouted.

"Not fair! I wanted to introduce her to Fang and Snow!" Laris came behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Maybe next time." He nuzzled his face into her neck and Vanille blushed furiously.

"Let go! Hey are you Listening!?" Noctis ignored her demands and kept walking with his hand in hers. He had a firm grip and Lightning couldn't seem to break it. They received odd looks at they headed for the nurse's office. "Really, it's just a scratch! Let go right now!" Lightning pulled back with tremendous force.

Noctis couldn't hold on and let go.

"Will you be quiet and walk normally?"

"Fuck you Caelum. You have no right to tell me what to do." Lightning turned around and started to walk away.

"Why are you such a bitch?!" The words left his mouth without any realization to what he had just done. He quickly covered his mouth and stepped back. Lightning froze in her place and shook with anger. She turned around slowly and glared at him. Noctis flinched and avoided her eyes.

"You've got some nerve you son of bi-"

"Lightning?" A calm voice called. Noctis looked up to face his saviour, Lightning though was shocked. She slowly turned around and faced the owner's voice.

"Cloud?" She whispered.

"It _is_ you! When did you fly in? How's Serah doing? Is everything alright?" The spiky blonde haired boy sounded worried and stepped closer to Lightning. Noctis could see Lightning relax, but it didn't last long.

"Everything is fine. Serah's okay" She mumbled, quickly walking past him and left the two males alone. Noctis was star struck.

"You know her Cloud?" Noctis didn't socialize with Cloud much; he spoke to him occasionally in the halls and student meetings. He was the schools treasurer and budget keeper. Noctis would only visit Cloud for money issues and school management fees. Cloud nodded. "How?" Noctis sounded confused.

"S-she's never mind just ask her." He left without another word. Noctis sighed and quickly followed after Lightning.

~Jihl POV~

"Jihl, calm down." Scarlet tried to reason with the blonde.

"Calm down? That little whore just humiliated me in front of everyone! And you expect me to calm down?" Jihl spat.

Scarlet sighed, "So you're telling Yaag now?"

"No way, fucking hell he won't do anything! I'm heading to Cid." She crossed her arms over her chest and started walking.

"Cid? Why him?"

"Because he's strong, and very obedient." They reached classroom 145, where one of the most feared bullies went for homeroom. That place in particular was Jihl's homeroom. She swiftly stepped inside and looked for the raven haired male. As soon as she spotted him, she put on a seductive smile and walked towards him. Cid kept his head down and pretended to sleep.

"Wake up!"

"Go the FUCK away." Cid wasn't in the mood for one of her fits.

"Only if you do something about the new girl! She's annoying and called me some names that I wouldn't repeat here!"

"Go handle it yourself." Cid said in a bored tone.

"I did, but she tried to punch at me and she threw one of those poison sticks at me!"

"Poison sticks?" Cid sat up and looked at the blonde. Jihl took this opportunity to seat herself in his lap. She crossed one leg over the other.

"Please, will you just teach her a small lesson?" Her voice was low and husky. Cid wasn't an idiot to fall for one of these tricks, he knew very well what kind of person Jihl is and what she can do to people. This was a small surprise to him that someone from Crystallis high would mess with her. He smirked and inhaled her scent.

"Fine, if you really want me too."

"Thank you…" She kissed Cid's cheek and then went for his lips.

~Light POV~

Days passed as Lightning stayed under Noctis' roof, they would bicker about pointless things and insult each other for no reason. Things around Lightning at school had been particularly quiet. Every since the Jihl incident, Lightning hadn't seen her or her little friend Scarlet. Vanille would stick around Lightning whenever she got the chance and even started getting Hope into the process. Though Lightning would try her best to avoid them, they always seemed to find her anyways. Noctis had been watching over her to make sure she wouldn't get into trouble. It was finally the weekend but due to the weather both teens had to stay indoors or risk getting frost bite.

Noctis was cooking something for Lightning; as usual ever since she came into his home without any warning and Lightning remained on the couch causally reading a magazine she had no interest in. She had one head phone in her ear and was munching on some cookies she'd found in the cabinets. Noctis came into view and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Say, did you ever get your wallet back?" Lightning looked up and stared at him.

"No, actually. Thanks for the reminder." She got up and headed for the phone, "I have some money in there still wonder if they ever found it." A knock came from the door as she dialled the number to the airport, "Get it. I'm busy." Noctis rolled his eyes and left.

"Hello, Tenebrea airport! How may I help you?" Came a cheery voice.

"Hey, um, I left something that belongs to me there and I kinda ne-" she was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. Noctis came rushing in and grabbed the phone from her hand and hung up. "Hey! What the?" Noctis quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his room.

"You have to hide! Laris is here and if he see's you..."

"Uh, excuse me!" Lightning tore free from his grasp, "You want me to hide? Last I checked I lived her too!" Noctis furrowed his brows and gave her a pleading look.

"Please just hide. I can't have Laris know you're here! It will jeopa-"

"No. I live here and I have every right to be in that room and show my face in this house." She turned around and started to walk away. Again he caught her wrist.

"I'm begging you, please hide somewhere my room even! Just somewhere so Laris can't see or hear you!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Why? Afraid to let that stupid friend of yours see what you 'trying' to hide?"

"Yes! NOW MOVE IT PRINCESS!" he pulled her back and roughly pulled her to the nearest room, "Just stay there and be quiet, I'll do my best to get him out of here!" Without another word he left and slammed the door. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"He's so stupid…" She sighed and looked around to see where she was, "This…is... his room." She smirked and decided to use this to her advantage. She put one hand on her hip and inspected the area. She walked around slowly and tried to find something interesting to play with. When her gaze fell upon a picture frame on his night table, she couldn't help but be curious and pick it up. She dropped onto his bed and stared at the old photograph. It had two figures in it.

The scenery looked perfect and the weather seemed very comforting. In the middle was a woman around her late 20's and a little boy with black hair. She carefully removed the picture from the frame and took a better look at it. The women had long hair and navy blue eyes; she wore a white sun dress and was smiling tenderly at the boy. The boy on the other hand looked bored and uninterested. He wore long shorts and a white shirt. Lightning turned the page over, it only had two names: Noctis 10 yrs old, Lucia 23 yrs old.

Lightning furrowed her brows. To her the picture looked like it could have come out from a book. She always longed for a mother to love her; she never felt what it was like to receive a mother's love and how it felt to be around one. Images played in her mind's eye.

***Flash Back***

_"Get out!" Lightning yelled furiously. She almost slammed the door, but a something jabbed in the way. _

_"That is no way to greet the person who gave birth to you Claire! I thought I raised you better than that."_

_"Fuck you." Lightning sneered at the blonde woman before her. _

_"Do not use that tone with me young lady!"_

_Lightning snorted, "Now you decide to be a mother! Get out, I don't want you here and neither does Serah or Gramps!" Lightning's mother scowled. _

_"I'm not here to take you back if that's want you think sweetheart." Her mother passed Lightning and walked into the very large house. _

_"Wow, seems like dad here has been getting it good."_

_"Gramps is busy and you need to leave. Serah just fell asleep and took her medicine." Lightning followed the women; she was wearing a strapless black dress, high heels and carried a big purse. Her hair hung loosely behind her back and was wavy at near the end. She was around her late 20's by now. This was Lightning's mother. _

_"Serah how is she anyways?"_

_"That is none of your business you slut now get-"_

_"That's enough Claire." A quiet voice interrupted. Lightning calmed down and looked away. Her grandfather was seated in his rocking chair; moving slowly back and forth, holding a small red book. Lightning walked over the elderly man and stood behind him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the woman before her. _

_"Hello father, I presume you know why I am here." The elderly man sighed and closed his book._

_"I thought, my dear daughter, I made it clear never to come to me again."_

_"You know, I was never really the listening type. All I need is for you to sign the papers and give me what I want."_

_Lightning snickered, "That's pathetic, asking an elderly man for his money when clearly he told you it was never yours to begin with." _

_"Be quiet, this doesn't involve you." _

_"Clearly this does, Y-"_

_"Claire, please go make us some tea and a coffee for your mother." His voice was soft and quiet._

_"Yes grandfather." Lightning quietly walked away and shoved her mother. She headed to kitchen and listened. _

_"Wow, you did a better job raising her than I would ever do." She snorted._

_"Isabelle. Why are you here? This isn't about your daughters so save them the pity and get to what you want."_

_"Fine. I want that money you've stored up for a while."_

_"That money is for your daughter's operation and educational fund."_

_"Educational fund you've got to be joking Claire isn't meant for school, we all know her goals don't involve college or university. As Serah, well, Serah can easily be like her and drop out as well."_

_"You don't believe your daughters are good enough?"_

_"They never were to begin with the little runts made my life a living hell. They are the reason Rufus left me."_

_"Rufus left you for other reasons and not because of your family."_

_"Whatever. And what operation are you talking about Claire seems healthy to me."_

_"It's Serah. She is very ill right now, the money is for her to get well and go back into the outside world."_

_"Oh save me the sob story and just give me my money already." Isabelle snapped. _

_"I refuse."_

_"I see, so you don't love your daughter enough to lend her some cash?" Isabelle said, feigning sadness. _

_"I don't love you. Ever since the day you abused your children and left them to starve, my love for you disappeared. I only have love for you because I HAVE to not because I want to." Lightning came back with a smirk plastered on her face. She held a tray with 3 cups. Isabelle got up, her hands balled into fists. _

_"You're giving this brat my money! I need it more than she does!" Isabelle yelled as she pointed to her daughter. _

_"A slut like you can easily get what you want just go on the streets and wait for it." Lightning causally replied and handed her grandpa his tea. Isabelle stepped towards Lightning and pulled the tray out her hands. The cups fell and hit the floor; she threw the tray and grabbed Lightning by her collar. _

_"Listen here you little bi-"_

_"That's enough! Get out of my house Isabelle and never come back." Her grandfather said calmly, but Lightning could hear the darkness in his tone. _

_"That's right, leave. You are no mother of mine and that money will be mine as soon as I turn 18. Lightning growled. Isabelle released Lightning and composed herself. _

_"Just you wait that money will be mine and you'll regret ever refusing me. " She left without another word. They stayed still and waited until the door shut signifying she was gone. _

_"I'll clean this up." Lightning bent over and started to pick up the broken cups._

_"Claire, Don't listen to her. She's always been like that. Under all that there is a mother waiting to love you."_

_"If she loved me, then why did she let Serah and I starve on the streets? If she loved me then why am I living with you?" Lightning quietly picked up the glass and held back her tears. _

***End of Flash back***

A knock interrupted Lightning's memory. She looked up and saw Noctis with a worried expression his face.

"He's gone?" She asked, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, took me a while to convince him. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She got up from his bed and walked past him, still holding the picture in her hand. She paused and looked at him.

"What's it like?" She handed him his photo.

"What's what like?"

"...to have a mother…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him sadly.

"Um, what?" Noctis said, confused. Lightning forced a smile.

"Never mind."

***Fin***

* * *

**A/N: I didnt know noctis' or lightning's parents names to i made my own up. Aw poor light, really sucks to be her right now eh! Anyways i dont know when the next update is, i'm really sick right now. I sneeze every 20 mins now XD which is not good, i started the next chapter but i cant garantee a date for the next one. I hope u liked this and thanks for the reviews in the last one! Means a lot to me!!!! Thanks to anyone who read this and yea, thanks a lot means the world to me!!!! Love u all!**


	8. Chapter 7: Complications

**Rebellious Princess Chapter 7: Complications. **

**A/N: The wait for this chapter is done. This was done a really long time ago and until this day my old editor has never emailed me back. So forth I went editor hunting and got someone else to help me out. He said yes and within the next week I received it back! I was so happy and I bet u are to! Anyways enough of this, read on my fellow writers! I am very flattered for the 40+ reviews, it made me smile like crazy! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is the last disclaimer and a big fat one! I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY AND ITS CHARACTERS. This fan fiction is of my own accord and based in the Manga "Shes scary!" I own nothing and don't plan on making anything out of this! **

* * *

- **Light POV **

As the weekend slowly passed, Lightning became a little more aware of things. She actually paid attention to Vanille's constant blabbering and was always keeping a watchful eye on Hope. Ever since she saw his picture, she's felt like she's been missing something. Usually she would try and nap during class, but this time she actually looked at the teachers and listened intentionally.

Her English class ended; Vanille skipped towards the exit and waited for Lightning. The strawberry blonde rose from her seat and hid a smirk. She put her bag on her shoulder and slowly walked to the pink-tailed girl. Unfortunately, something else happened to get in the way. Vanille fell to the floor, landed on her knees and gave a small shriek.

"Alright! I want a chick named Lightning!" Yelled a brunette. He had a low pony-tail and wore dark navy blue clothes. You could tell he was fit, but you could also tell he was bad news.

"How about you watch where you're walking dumb ass." Lightning retorted. She held her hand out for Vanille to take.

"Watch that attitude sweet heart." He winked at her and smiled.

"Gross…I don't associate with ugly people." Lightning's voice was menacing, but the boy didn't falter. Vanille graciously took her hand into Lightning's and got up, "Go away Rygdea! You have no business here!"

"No can do…I've got a message here to deliver." He held up a small piece of paper.

Lightning ripped it out of his hands and looked at its contents. "Hey! Are you Lightning? No I d-"

"Shut up." Lightning glared at him once and then into the paper. "Your leader is pathetic if he thinks I'm going to the warehouse down the street just to meet him." Lightning remarked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You're Lightning…you're to hot to be her…"

"Whatever; if your "Leader" Cid wants a meeting the he can come find me himself. Its not worth the effort to see him." Lightning ripped the note in half. She grabbed Rygdea's hand and put the scraps in his palm.

"Hey! Do you even know who you're talking about!" Rygdea yelled.

"Don't know and frankly I don't care. I'm late for class, see you around Richard." Lightning walked passed him and Vanille followed. She stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"Its Rygdea, you bitch! And you'll regret this!" He yelled after her.

Lightning was long gone and Rygdea stood there bewildered and slightly dazed. He quickly dashed out of the classroom and followed her path. He sprinted down the halls and finally after some twists and turns her saw the pink haired teenager.

"Lightning! You bitch!" He sprinted towards her once more and got his fist ready. Lightning quickly turned around and pushed Vanille out of the way. Rygdea's fist was ready for the upper cut, but Lightning saw right through it. She quickly twisted to the side and dodged the fatal punch. She grabbed his elbow and pulled back without any hesitation. Rygdea gave out a scream. She leaned him against the wall, with his face digging into the white bored.

"If you're so desperate for this little meeting, then tell him to come to me. I don't care who he is or how much power he has." She said in a low voice, "Stop bugging me."

"Lightning…" her voice was above a whisper. Lightning looked over her shoulder to see a fearful Vanille. She quickly let go of Rygdea and let him slide to the ground.

"Like I said, stop bugging me and leave me alone." Lightning stepped back and started walking away.

Vanille followed, "Lightning, was that necessary?"

"He attacked first, all I did was self defense…"

* * *

**-Cid POV-**

"Honestly, that chick is seriously a freak." Rygdea rubbed his elbow and frowned.

Cid smirked, "Looks like an interesting person has come my way…" He looked at Rygdea, "Well, I guess I do have to see her myself. How's your arm?"

"I'll live, though I've never seen a girl fight like that since that Fang girl. I'll say they must be equal."

"Fang was a challenge, but who knows this person might be stronger…" Cid's eyes twinkled with curiosity. He put one hand on his chin and grinned slightly.

"You're seriously interested in her?"

"She's unique, first Jihl and now you…Lightning is a suitable name for her."

Cid started walking. "We'll catch her after School…"

* * *

**Light POV**

Lightning yawned sheepishly and received a giggle from Vanille. The last bell of the day rang and the halls were filled with hurrying students. Lightning found Vanille at her locker and had no choice but to walk with the cheery girl. "Tired?"

"You have no idea…I have a question…who is Cid?"

Vanille hummed and played with her hair, "He's…he is one of the biggest rebels I've ever met. He use to be friends with Noctis and Laris, but something happened…I can't remember. No one really talks to Cid; he's a quiet, tough person. Lately though he's been more talkative. He used to date my friend Fang, but as I predicted he was the worst boyfriend material. Lets just say, he's someone you shouldn't get involved with."

"I see."

As they were walking, Vanille suddenly stopped and grabbed Lightning's arm. She looked like she just seen a ghost. Lightning looked a head and saw an onyx haired boy. People were avoiding him and walked around him. "Lightning, lets go through the back…"

"Hmm? Why?"

"That's Cid…" Vanille said nervously.

"So…he's just another person…" Lightning huffed and continued to walk. She obviously didn't care who Cid was. As they neared him, Lightning made little note of his features. His bangs were in his face, but he made it look natural. He wore a white long sleeved shirt and black slightly baggy ripped jeans. Unfortunately, Rygdea was beside him and noticed Lightning in a blink of an eye.

"That's her…" She heard him whisper.

Lightning paused in front of the two and smirked, "Move." Vanille nervously clung to Lightning's jacket.

When nothing happened she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Move. Now."

"Cid. Cid Raines…" He held out his hand.

"Not interested. Now move before I make you." She snapped, not even bothering to glance at his hand.

Cid smirked, "You're quite interesting you know." By then the halls and entrance to the school were empty.

Lightning rolled her eyes. "Vanille…go a head of me."

Vanille was hesitate but complied and left Lightning. "You're annoying, what do you want? Your little friend there wasn't much of a fight."

"I'm sorry to hear that…and I have some small matters to attend too; which involve you in general." He said in a bored tone. Rygdea started to walk around Lightning. She didn't bother with him, but that happened to be Lightning's first mistake. Without warning, Rygdea grabbed Lightning's arms and pinned them behind her. She didn't struggle, yet.

"And these matters concern who?" She asked in the same tone of voice.

"I'm sure you met her already."

"Just hurry up and tell me what you want already. You're irritating me." She narrowed her eyes.

Cid snickered and brought his fist into her stomach. Lightning grunted, She feel on one knee and held her head up. She looked into his pale blue eyes. _'Shit…did he just seriously…' _She heard Rygdea chuckle and soon began to laugh.

Lightning smirked, "You're going to regret that…Cid…"

* * *

**Noct POV**

'Home at last!'

Noctis seated himself on the couch and sighed. There was no sight of Lightning, which to him was a good sign. He closed his eyes and relaxed, hoping nothing would disturb his resting. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. The phone rang through the quiet apartment like a beacon. Noctis groaned and got up to get it.

"Caelum residents."

"Hello, is Ms. Lightning Farron present?" called a soft voice.

"No I'm sorry, may I ask who is speaking?"

"This is Doctor Heartilly, Doctor Rinoa Heartilly. I just wanted to inform Ms. Farron that her sister has been transferred to the CC ward."

"CC ward?" Noctis was surprisingly confused. 'Since when did she have a sister?'

"That's Right. The CC ward is the "Critical Condition" area for our most fragile patients. I tried contacting Ms. Farron through her cell phone but I got no answer. Would you be so kind as to pass her the message?" The doctors voice held sorrow and remorse.

"S-sure…Is she going to be alright?"

"I pray that she makes it through the week…" the line went dead.

He put the phone down and stared at the wall. _'Is that why she's like this…I wonder…'_

Soon thunder roared through the sky, dark clouds formed and lightning would seem to flash ever passing minute. He then rattled a way to tell Lightning what he just received, but it was more complicated than he thought. It was past 7pm already and she hasn't come back from school. Silence filled the room as questions filled his mind. The sound of rain was heard on the windows. Noctis stood by the balcony door. Just then the front door was heard and someone stepped inside. Quickly, he walked towards the sound and gasped at what he saw.

"Holy shit! Are you okay!" Noctis quickly went by Lightning's side and slammed the door shut. She was covered in mud. Her jeans were stained with blood and dirt. Her brown jack had more of that and her hair was covered in the mix as well. More holes were visible in her jeans; scratches on her knees and hands were like open wounds. She fell against his body and smirked. Her face was slightly swollen and a black bruise seemed to form; it came down her jaw and stopped at her chin on her left side.

"Cid is an ass hole…he has guts too." She mumbled. So he brought one her arms over his shoulder; he put his free arm around her small waist and leaned her against him. He guided her to the living room.

"Cid did this to you! Are you insane?" Noctis practically yelled.

"Please don't you yell, I don't want to fight with you right now."

"No! Are you seriously insane! Cid isn't someone you should under estimate Lightning!"

"Yeah, kinda figured that out after he got me in the gut the second time…."

They reached the couch and gently, he placed her down. She winced in pain as she sat on the somewhat soft material. Noctis quickly left and came back with a first aid kit.

"I'm fine Noctis…"

"Be quiet…Did you honestly walk home like this?"

"I thought you just said to be quiet idiot."

"Just answer me please."

Noctis pulled out some bandages, cotton swabs and a small bottle of disinfected. Lightning sighed and slowly removed her coat. Some smaller bruises appeared on her pale skin; this made his heart ache a little.

"yes and no, I walked for a while; slipped a couple times thanks to the stupid rain and then…Cloud appeared and gave me a ride, he insisted I go to the clinic but I'd rather not."

"Cloud came? What exactly happened?"

Lightning sighed once more, "He provoked me, and we fought for a while actually. He got me a couple times and so did that Rygdea guy."

"It was 2 against one; Cid has guts to hit a girl…" Noctis mumbled.

"Right, that's what I thought. Anyways after our little brawl, I completely forgot we were still at the entrance of the school and when the teachers came to break the fight," There was a pause, she stared at the wall sadly, "I accidentally hit one of them and then Coach Barret had to forcefully pull me away…I have a meeting with the principle tomorrow to talk about my punishment."

'_Great…how can I tell her about her sister now!'_

He sighed, "Lightning…you have to be careful about these things…"

"Yeah…I should listen to Vanille more often."

Noctis examined her cuts; Lightning was lost in her thoughts to even bother to push him away. Soon he came to a conclusion, "Go take a shower and then I'll bandage you up…" He stood up and held his hand out.

She took the offer and stood up slowly, "Alright…I won't be long." He nodded as he watched her limping figure disappear.

Fifteen minutes passed and Lightning came back. She wore a long baggy white shirt and blue boxers. 'Are those my clothes?.'

Now that she was cleaner, her marks more vivid and clear. Noctis' face saddens even more as he motioned her to sit. She did so and waited for Noctis to treat her.

"Bastard owes me a new phone…" she mumbled.

"Huh?"

She held up two pieces of a black plastic material, "He split my phone in half…"

"Ouch…how much was that?" he asked as he poured the disinfected onto a cotton swab.

"It was on a plan actually. 20$ a month; unlimited calling and texting. That's all I need." She stared at her still bleeding knees and then the pieces in her hand. Noctis gazed at her for second, "Might sting a little."

He quickly grabbed her left calf dabbed her knees with the swab, but she pulled away and frowned, "No, you do it to hard!"

"Stop complaining, it'll help I promise."

"I know that! You just poke to hard you jackass."

Noctis suppressed a laugh and gently grabbed her leg again, "Will you please just sit still, I promise no more than 10 minutes…its pretty deep cut…"

Just as he promised, 10 mins later Lightning looked like a hospital patient. She had bandages on her knees, They were in generous amounts about her legs mostly and one on her head to balance it all out. Noctis was still recovering from the rounds Lightning's hand did on his face; he touched her in an "inappropriate way". He rubbed his face, 'If you call taking care of wounds inappropriate then something is off…' His face was slightly flushed still but he'd brush it off sooner or later.

"Thanks Caelum…" She mumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You're welcome…and please just call me Noctis or even better Noct…"

"No thanks."

Without thinking, Noctis, brought his hand closer to Lightning's face. She didn't jerk away or fight; she sat still. He carefully touched her face where the mark formed. Running his thumb up and down the on the spot. He furrowed his brows and frowned. For some reason, he felt really angry that this happened to her but his feelings were more confusing than anything.

'_How can I tell you now…'_

****Fin****

* * *

**AN: Well, that's it! Was it okay? Did u like it? I hope you did. Again sorry for the wait and don't worry, I'm on summer break and updates will become faster! I promise! The next 2 chapters to this is done and man don't worry I'll have them up soon! I know what I'm doing now so delays wont be an issue! Well, please review and tell me what u liked and hated. If u saw any mistakes, inform me right away so I can fix it! Thank you! Thanks Hellowyssa for the editing! i love u!**


	9. Chapter 8 Punishment

**Rebellious Princess Chapter 8: Punishment **

**A/N: Oh lookie, the next chapter. My my, that went fast than I thought it would. Anyways, it's a small update but its still something right ;) Special thanks goes to, Burning Phoenix X-7 for editing and making the necessary changes, I bet u had a fun time laughing at my horrible writing ;p **

* * *

_Poke._

"Stop."

_Poke._

"Quit it."

_Poke._

"Vanille, poke it one more time I swear on Orphan I will rip your hand off." Lightning scolded the poor red head.

Vanille sighed and surrendered her actions, "I'm sorry Light, but really, how did you get that bruise!"

Lightning rolled her eyes and turned away from the worried girl. It was early in the morning and only a few students lingered in their home room. Lightning left before Noctis was even up; she had left a small thank you letter on the fridge and quietly fled from the small apartment. Her entire body was sore from the brawl she had with Cid and Rygdea. Vanille was first to notice her limping form and rushed to her side.

"I told you Vanille, I tripped and fell down some stairs." Lightning stated bluntly.

"Liar…I can tell when you lie little Ms-I'm-tougher-than-you-are!" Vanille pointed an accusing finger towards the rebellious girl.

Lightning merely rolled her eyes once more and sighed, "Whatever. Believe in what you want."

Vanille huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm sorry Light."

"For what? I told you to go home, so don't mention it again."

Just then the intercom came on, "Would Lightning Farron and Cid Raines please come to the office! Thank you!"

Vanille gave Lightning a worried look, but she merely smirked at the girl and gave her a reassuring wink. Lightning had nothing to worry about; she's had much worse back when she was in Cocoon. Getting caught with drugs, weed, stealing and other numerous things didn't really affect her in any way. Lightning wasn't stupid and she knew how to handle herself and situations like this. It was merely a child's game to her.

Lightning casually sat in her seat. She stared at her black combat boots and waited patiently for her accuser to join her. The door beside her opened and soon revealed a very pissed off teenager. Cid Raines was not a morning person, she could tell by the way he would grunt and walk. His injuries weren't as bad as hers, but that black eye he got was hard to miss. Most of them of them were covered by his clothes making it impossible to see his damage. Something caught her attention to make her look up at the person before her, "Have you been smoking a joint?"

Cid looked down at her; his eyes were bloodshot red and his lips were a little paler than usual. "I smell that bad?"

Lightning scowled at him, "It's disgusting on you and your eyes say it all. Go fucking eat some gum and don't you dare sit near me."

Cid held his hands up, "Whoa, sorry to burst your morning bubble princess."

Lightning rolled her eyes, "Be quiet. Your annoying and stop doing that shit too. It'll ruin your life more than you can imagine."

Cid walked around Lightning and sat one seat away from her, "And you would know this?"

"You'd be surprised. I know way more than you probably think." Lightning went back to staring at her boots.

"Why's that? Have you done it?"

Lightning closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Yes. Now shut up, your voice annoys me."

She heard Cid move in his seat uncomfortably, "I see. What else have you done?"

Lightning opened her eyes once more and glared at him, "We're not talking about my fucking life story now, so shut the fuck up and turn around."

"By the way, I think I won yesterday."

"Oh really, what makes you think that? I'm still alive genius." Lightning rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter anyways, and they broke us apart before I could do some serious damage."

Just then, an elderly looking man stepped in. His eyes were a cold grey color, wrinkles filled every part of his face and his attire was abnormal. He appeared to look like a priest more than a teacher. If it weren't for the gold silky robes, strange looking hat with a veil that covered half his face; this man almost looked holy. He held a bundle of papers in one and a coffee mug occupied the other.

He stared intently at the two teens and sighed, "Raines, I told you to stay out of trouble and away from office."

Lightning chuckled as Cid sent her venomous glare, "Well, I don't remember making that kind of agreement. Principle Dysley, just give me the usual and get it over with."

Dysley sighed once more, "Fine, one week suspension and one in school."

Cid snorted and winked towards Lightning. Of course having no interest, she ignored his action and raised a confused brow, "So, what about me then?"

Dysley smiled at her, "Please step into my office, I will be there shortly."

Lightning merely shrugged and slowly rose from her seat. She winced as the pain in her legs returned. Limping towards the lonely office, Lightning had difficult time breathing. What she would kill right now for some pain killers.

Lightning sat quietly in the uncomfortable leather chair. Dysley soon came in and took his seat right across from her. The only thing separating them was the huge oak wood desk. Just like any teacher, it was over flowing with paper work. The office itself wasn't much either; the only thing that caught her eyes was the crystal rock collection to her left. The shelves were clean and everything else in there seemed neglected.

"Ms. Farron, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier."

Unfazed by his apology Lightning shrugged and inhaled slowly. The pain in her body seemed to have worsened.

"I'm curious about you," he began, "Your records are beyond what I expected. They are clean and untouched. Why did you get yourself into this situation?"

'_Clean? Yeah right, that impossible for me.'_

Lightning sat up and gave him her full attention. "Excuse me? That's highly impossible, Principle Dysley."

"I don't think so Ms. Farron; your old records tell me exactly who you are. Everything is in place and very impressive. Your grades were average and above. It seems you were a well respected student." He grabbed a file and flipped through its contents.

There was something about him that Lightning did not like. She rose a confused brow, "That's not possible, you must have the wrong ones."

'_This is impossible, I know for a fact I got busted to many times to even keep up. There's no way the school could forget the mess I put them through.' _

"Are you not Lightning Farron?"

"Yes I am her."

"Then this is no mistake. Please have a look."

He handed Lightning her files. She scanned each sentence she came across. Everything looked perfect, literally. She couldn't believe her eyes, all the accusations, court meetings and police records suddenly disappeared. She scanned the papers once more; not even the lawyers she hired were there. Lightning subconsciously let her hand fall on her chest. She furrowed her brows and frowned_. 'This can't be…I even have the damn mark to prove this is not real.'_ The papers had to be lies, there's no way to run away from 'them' that easily.

"Everything is…" she began.

"Everything is in check Ms. Farron. I assure you, this is real."

Lightning had to admit though; this was way too suspicious for her liking. Sure her grades in Cocoon were always average or above. But this wasn't something to ignore; the school even made sure her records were permanently scarred. Lightning had broken the law, got punished and made sure it followed her everywhere. But here, what was so special about this place?

She slowly put the file down and stared into Dysleys cold grey eyes. She held a look of confusion and discomfort, "So then, what's my punishment?"

Dysley clasped his hands together and grinned wickedly, "I have decided to let you choose."

Lightning sighed, "Stop playing games and just tell me what you wanted."

"Alright, our school president needs a new assistant and I'd like you to participate in one club activity."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"No catch?"

"No."

"Fine. What clubs are available?"

"Fencing, knitting, fashion, cheerleading, and anime."

"Those aren't much of any choices. I'll take fencing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Make it happen." Lightning was now annoyed.

"Alright then, this went easier than I thought it would."

"Whatever." Lightning quickly got up from her seat and grabbed her belongings.

"You are to meet Noctis in the library after school today for further news. Fencing is 3 times a week every other day." He called after her.

"Whatever. Good bye." Lightning rushed out of his office and slammed the door.

"What a rude child…just like her father." he muttered under his breath.

Five minutes passed as Dysley sat alone in his office. Soon a little ring tone was heard; he went into his desk drawer and pulled out a slim cell phone. He flipped it open and smirked, "Don't worry, she fell for it. The records are beyond what I comprehended. They are the cleanest I've seen, you pulled it off very well."

"Good, the next step is her trust. I can assume you can handle that much?" a cold menacing voice asked.

"With my resources, yes I can. Do not fear Sir Shinra, I can make it happen." Dysely stated in a matter a fact tone.

"Good, I don't expect her to comply very easily. Do what you need to."

"Of course."

***Fin***

* * *

**A/N: That's it my lovely's! See, told you it was small, but the next one is sooooo long. I wrote about 14 pages so its going to be worth it. Im still typing it out and stuff. Tons of NXL moments to come ;) im just wondering though, should I put lemons in this? Like you know sexual content and stuff. I dunno something to spice up the story later on, cuz either way I kinda have to put it in, but im seeing if anyone would feel weird on uncomfortable with it. Hmmm, I have to change the rating to my other fanfics too, those ones are soo gonna me M rated. Hahaha anyways please review or no update! (jk) **


	10. Chapter 9: Recollection and a New Phone!

**Rebellious Princess**

**A/N: My god, im so sorry it took this long to update! It took me what, a month now. -.-' **

**Man that's a let down huh, but hey I finally found the inspiration to finish this chapter. Might i add it was hard to come up with cuz I didn't want to put to much information just yet. Ill try not to take long on the next update. I still have Unwanted desire to update. Opposites Attract to do, but the humour is hard to come up with on that one so it takes longer than I intend on. Anyways, I hope this is good, the 14 pages I wrote were changed marjory while I typed this. I can never make up my mind on things ****J This was shortened down to 9 pages, hehe opps! But its long hey! And I am proud! XD **

_**Special thanks to: **__**Burning Phoenix X-7 for taking the time to read this and edit my horrible writing **__**J**_

_**Thanks to reviewers for the last chapter (no order made.): Arimi, Nene, zenbon zakura, Ken'yuu, HTM, yuki minamoto, Naoto-hika and worldreminiscence! (Without you guys, I would never have updated!)**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Recollection and a New Phone!**

_She kept her head down. Her eyes were shut tight and her breathing was low. Guilt filled her insides as she kept her arms to her sides and clutched the metal weapon harder. She was scared. why was she scared? Her hand began to tremble as she bit down on her lip. She stood still, the rest of the gang members cheered and roared. They smiled wickedly with one another and gave each other pats on the back. But not her; being one of the only females there didn't help either. She was only 14 years old and they made her do something like this. _

"_Why…" a small voice called in her head, "Why Lightning…?"_

_Lightning stood there; that question itself was a mystery to her. Slowly she took a step forward. Everything seemed to slow down as she walked. The lone body that laid before her, still bled like a flowing river. Suddenly everything stopped, the crowd around her paused. Lightning dropped her mini weapon. The only sound produced was the a small sob. "Why Lightning…?"Lightning covered her ears and fell on her knees. The pool of blood under her slowly seeped onto her pants. She didn't care though. Lightning Farron had just committed her first killing. Something that will never leave her. Something that would always bring her back to reality. _

"_I'm sorry…" Her voice was above a whisper as it cracked. _

_She slowly opened her eyes and locked her eyes unto the dead gaze of her old friend, "I'm so sorry…" Tears fell from her eyes freely as she began to cry. "It's all my fault…I'm so sorry!" _

"And that's why vanilla is the best flavoured ice cream!" Vanille squealed.

Lightning opened her eyes slowly and rose from her head from the table. Snow lightly fell from her head as she stared at Vanille. She shook off the recalling memory and facade a look of boredom. They were outside and at the back of the school building. Unfortunately, Lightning was dragged along with Vanille so she wouldn't be alone. They were waiting for Laris to appear at any moment.

"Vanille…"

"Yes Lightning?"

"When is the snow going to stop here?"

Vanille giggled, "Honestly I have no clue." She grinned, "I've only been here a year so I wouldn't know right away. Maybe I can ask Laris when it'll stop."

"You're not from here?" Lightning brushed away a pile of snow from her head.

"Nope! I'm from Gran Pulse! It's about a ten hour flight from here and a two-days-drive I think." She held her hands up in content and smiled.

"Why did you come here then? Isn't pulse supposed to be the safest place on earth?" "Not anymore, you need to be up to date missy!" Vanille playfully poked her arm.

Lightning rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest; trying to preserve some warmth. "I guess nowhere is safe now…"

"That's not true, Tenebrae is pretty safe. I'm not staying here long anyways. After high school I'm heading back home…" Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Why? Then there was no fucking point of coming here if you're going back anyways." Lightning's voice came out colder than she intended. She quickly covered her mouth.

Vanille frowned, "I- I just…" tears started to form in the girls eyes.

Lightning quickly regretted opening her mouth. She hastily got up, collected some snow from her hair and threw it at Vanille's face. Direct hit, "Don't cry. It's not a good look for you. I'm sorry if I said something wrong." She sat back down and looked away. Vanille's face beamed as she nodded, "So why are you here, Lightning?"

Lightning blinked a couple times, _'I can't tell her…can I?' _She sighed and looked at Vanille once more, "I'm here because my sister needs me."

Vanille looked into her eyes; a hint of strong determination could be seen. "That's great! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Lightning asked in a puzzled tone.

"That you're not alone."

Lightning shivered, "T-thanks I guess."

"So, tell me. What's it like in Cocoon?"

She looked at the floor for a brief second. Lightning could only use one word to describe that place; HELL. The images of people suffering replayed themselves. The cold and merciless assaults she'd done resurfaced before her. There was nothing in the world that could take away what she's done. Lightning knew for sure, she was a killer. She brought her hand up to her face; she could still feel the heavy weapon she once held. She balled her hand into a fist and looked at the sky, "It's a-"

"VANILLE! MY LOVE!" shouted a very annoying voice.

Lightning growled and turned around, "Duty calls, Vanille."

Lightning put her head down once more and closed her eyes. She heard Vanille leave, but a different pair of footsteps could be replaced hers. "How do you feel now?" asked a monotone voice.

"Piss off Caelum." she didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Whoa! Jeez. I was just wondering." she felt him sit beside her, but not too close.

"Then ask with a little more emotion, I might actually give you a proper answer." Lightning sat up and rubbed her hands together, "What do you want anyways? I haven't done anything yet."

"Oh nothing," He began playfully, "I came here to tell you that the meeting is cancelled this week and maybe next week."

"Oh really, what a shame and here I was looking forward on meeting this gang of geeks." Lightning retorted sarcastically.

"Aw, come on. You were excited right?"

"No. Who would be?"

Noctis rolled his eyes and smiled, "Come on, class is going to start soon." He got up and held his hand out. Lightning slapped away his help and rose from her seat, "I'm not going to class, I need to go somewhere."

'_But I don't know where it is though…' _she thought.

She began to walk away from the school, "See ya."

Noctis narrowed his eyes and followed after her, "Where are you going? You can't skip out on school now! Its ba-"

Lightning quickly turned around and covered his lips with her bare index finger, "It's my decision, I can do what I want. Don't follow me bookworm, just because we live under the same roof doesn't mean I have to listen to the likes of you." A faint blush could be seen on his face; Lightning chose to ignore it and removed her finger from his lips.

She turned around again and put her hands in her pockets, "Why would high school's prince charming want to follow me around anyways, I'm nothing special. Besides, this could hurt your record, Caelum." Noctis rolled his eyes and smiled, "So what? I'm just a little curious that's all. You can't possibly be that bad." He walked beside her and lightly grabbed her hand.

Lightning sighed and scratched the back of her head, "If you're curious about me then just fucking ask you idiot. But, whatever, don't come crying to me when you get caught." Noctis nodded, "So where are we going?"

"_You_ are taking _me_ to the nearest cell phone shop." Lightning stated in an 'as-a-matter-fact" tone.

* * *

"Well, you can get a Black Berry, PalmPre or the I-phone to replace your old phone, Miss." stated the cheery clerk. The two teens head for the nearest cell phone shop. The walk wasn't long, but along the way they both forgot about the fact that they were holding hands. Now they found themselves in a troublesome situation. Lightning sighed once more, "No, I want _this _model! This crappy razor shit." She held up the two pieces of plastic, that use to be a phone.

"But ma'am, you get much better deals and apps with these kinds of phones. The Blackberry is great for texting and calling." She held up a blackberry bold. The device was way too big for Lightning, you can't even secret text in class with that thing. "No thanks, I want this!" Lightning stole a glance at her name tag and growled.

"Listen Stacy, I'm on a tight schedule. I really don't have time to for this. All in all, these phones you're showing me suck ass." Lightning slammed the two pieces of plastic on the counter and frowned. Stacy, faltered for a moment but as any clerk would do, she smiled once more, "But ma-"

Lightning held her hand up again, "Listen closely moron and listen well; this phone right here," Lightning motioned her hand over the two pieces, "Is what I want. Now then, be a good girl and good check your inventory stock or so help me god, you will regret not going." Her voice was menacing and beyond what Noctis or herself expected. Stacy grabbed the pieces with shaky hands and dashed for the back room. Luckily the store was empty, so Noctis was able to witness a small amount of the power, she wished she never had.

"That was…unexpected Lightning." Noctis said in a quiet voice.

Lightning sighed and slumped her shoulders, "I won't really do anything to her. Besides I didn't intend on scaring her." Lightning rubbed the sides of her temples, "She was so God damn annoying. She didn't even listen to one fucking word I said!"

"Patience Lightning, patience."

"Oh don't go there, you know you would have done the same thing." Lightning leaned against the counter and glared at him.

"I would have, but in a more civil way. You practically threatened to kill her right there and now." He exclaimed.

Lightning furrowed her brows, "Sorry," was all she could muster. It wasn't her fault; Lightning grew up much more differently than Noctis.

The two teens stood quietly beside each other, waiting patiently for the clerk to come back. They didn't bicker or even look at one another. Ten minutes passed, the shaky clerk came back. "M-ma'am…I-I'm sorry but…w-w-we don't h-have y-your p-phone in stock…"

Utter rage washed over Lightning, "You litt-" Noctis quickly covered her mouth with one hand and held her left arm behind her. Her words came out as grunts and growls.

"That's a shame. Do you know when the next stock will come in?" he asked softly. Lightning halted her protests and waited for an answer.

Stacy nodded her head, "N-next W-week, t-two w-w-weeks at the latest."

'_TWO WEEKSS! SERAH COULD BE DEAD BY THEN!' _she yelled inwardly, in her thoughts. Lightning began to tug at Noctis' hand that covered her mouth with her free one. Unfortunately, he was stronger than he looked.

"Can you give her a temporary phone?"

'_Smart thinking, Caelum!' _She stopped once more.

"Yes sir, w-we can fix h-her with last year's model." Stacy's stuttering began to waver.

"Alright then, make it happening please." He gave her a reassuring smile. Stacy skipped back into the stock room. Lightning let out a breath she was holding. It felt a little odd to her to be in position like that. Noctis practically had his arms around her. Lightning looked around, no one in sight still. A devilish glint shone in her eyes. She opened her mouth and dug her teeth right into the soft tissue of Noctis' hand. Her saliva leaked unto his hand as Noctis yelled in pain and he pulled away from her. Quickly wiping his hand clean, he glared at her.

Lightning wiped her mouth and smirked, "That'll teach you."

"Teach me what!" he whined.

"To never get into my shit Caelum."

"I was just trying to help. Jeez, you really are insecure aren't you?"

"Insecure wouldn't be the right word." Lightning mumbled.

Silence fell on the two teens. Neither spoke or looked at each other. "O-okay ma'am, I just n-need you t-to sign s-some p-papers…" Stacy finally came back. Lightning nodded.

"So, you still haven't answered my question yet." Noctis began. They left the store twenty minutes after Lightning signed some papers and grabbed her phone. They ignored each other for a while, but soon Noctis became impatient and still wondered why she was there with him. Lightning was staring at her temporary phone and then him. She sighed, "You don't need to know my reasons." She put the phone package in her bag and rubbed her hands together.

"I kind of do you're living in _**MY**_ home now. Besides, I want to get to know you a little better. Maybe even become friends?"

"We don't need to be friends Caelum, I don't need them nor do I care for them." Her voice became bitter.

"What about Vanille? What is she to you?"

Lightning paused and stopped in her tracks. What was Vanille to her anyways? She didn't even know why she let the red-head get so close. She blinked a couple times and looked at the falling snow, "I'm not sure how to answer that."

"Exactly, I think you've made a couple of enemies too." Noctis frowned.

"A couple would be an understatement for someone like me Caelum, trust me, this is nothing compared to Cocoon." She began to walk a head of him.

"Hey Lightning I wa-"

"Light, just call me Light." she interrupted.

"Okay, Light, are you willing to answer my questions?"

"Depends what they are…"

"But you said so yourself, if I was curious about you, I should just ask right?"

She sighed, "I guess so, but I have a limit."

"That's alright, I'm a bit curious on something though."

"Ask away then."

They stopped walking and faced each other. Noctis took her hands in his and began to rub them. Something told him she wasn't use to the snowy whether like he was. He never really needed much to be warm, and she was only wearing a brown thin material jacket.

"Where are your parents?"

"Pass."

"Do you have any siblings?"

"A little sister. That's about all I know of at least."

"How old is she?"

"Fourteen."

"Why are you living here and not with her?"

"Pass."

"Is your sister sick or something? Why isn't she with you?"

"Pass."

Noctis sighed, "How do you know Cloud?"

Lightning smirked, "Jealous are we?"

"Yeah right, maybe in another life time."

"Then why ask about cloud?"

"Just curious."

"He's my cousin. He's probably the only family contact I have right now."

"Why?"

"Pass."

Noctis smiled and brought her into an embrace. Lightning struggled for a minute but gave into his warmth. His head lay on top of hers. He inhaled her sent and grinned. She only put one arm around him and raised a brow, "Um…Caelum…I don't really do human contact either…Why are you even hugging me?"

"You seem sad."

Lightning snorted, "Why would I be sad? How would you even tell I was sad?"

"Your eyes tell me a lot Lightning… Can you trust me?" He mumbled into her hair. With every question he asked, he saw that her expression worsen. With all the ones she passed on, her frown became clearer. Something was happening to her and Noctis was worried. Even though he barely knows her, he really wants to see her smile. A real genuinely happy smile.

Lightning snickered, "You expect me to trust a pervert?" Noctis blushed and tightened his hold. "For now, no. You have to earn my trust. You have my respect but not trust."

"How can I earn it then?"

"By making me believe I can trust you. I have no clue if you trust me either." She stated quietly.

"I do trust you Light, I just wish you would let me in even a little."

Lightning backed away from him and looked into his navy blue eyes, "Why? Why would you want my trust…why should I let you in? How do I know you won't betray me?" Her face was expression was cold. Her eyes though, pleaded for answer.

"Because I want to see you smile and make you feel safe. I know how tense you are even when we're at home. I don't want you to feel like that, I want you to feel secure around me and to know that…I'm here for you…as a friend."

'_I don't know if I can let you in Caelum…'_

Lightning looked at the ground, "I've been through some unimaginable things Noctis…Things that I can't let you get involved with. I don't think I can let you in…not until it's safe again."

"Safe? From what?"

"Reality."

She walked out of his arms and began to walk home then said, "Tenebrea is like a fairy tale city. Everything here is so…secure…I don't want to deprive you of that. Not now, not ever." Noctis became quite puzzled by this. Was she protecting him? And if so, then from what? He shook his head, "I can protect myself."

"I know. So can I. Some things are meant to be a secret. This, my life, is a secret that I have to keep." _'You can't be brought into it. You might get hurt…or worse…killed.' _she thought.

"Can you give me a hint at least…maybe I can find out on my own."

"Loveless l'Cie…"

"Loveless l'Cie? What's that?" Nocits became even more puzzled.

"Your hint and that's all I'll say. The rest is up to you to figure out." she smirked.

"And if I figure it out…will you smile?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I think that's enough for today, enough talk and take me home." she began to walk away. He nodded and dashed after her. Secretly smiling to himself. He felt very accomplished and maybe he might be able to find out a little more. "Another thing, it's my turn next time. I'm a bit curious on you as well, _Noctis_…" she playfully called.

* * *

"Do you smell that…?" Lightning whispered.

"Smells, like…"

"NOCTIS MY BEAUTIFUL NEPHEW!" called a cheery voice. Another body attached itself to Noctis. He was a little shorter than him. He was around forty-two years old and still acted as if he were seventeen again. He had dark hair that was slicked back and grew out a beard and moustache. He was wearing a dark navy suit that was well protected by a white apron.

Noctis growled, "Get off me, old man!" he his flushed with anger.

Lightning chuckled, "Cyrus…thought you have things to look after in Midgar."

"I finished, thank God. Those Shinra associates can be so…vicious." he tried to joke. He had a good grip on Noctis as he smiled at her. He on the other tried to pry off the annoying uncle.

"H-hows Rufus?" Lightning muttered. She removed her jacket and then went for her boots.

Cyrus let go of his raging nephew and stood in front of her, "He's fine dear. Don't worry. But there are some things I must discuss with you later…in private…"

Lightning looked at him and nodded, "Well, then excuse me. I have a phone to unpack and a shower I need. See you at dinner." Lightning left the two men alone and headed for her room. She sighed and put her hand over her chest. Her heart ached.

**-Noctis POV-**

"What the hell! Where have you been?" Noctis roared.

"Watch your tone with me young man…"

"I DON'T CARE! TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!"

Cyrus looked around the house and scowled, "Didn't I tell you to keep this place clean? Honestly, this is hardly like you."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, two teenagers live here now!"

"I know that, but dear Lightning is much cleaner than this."

"Really? How would you know?" he raised a brow.

"I raised her as my own as well; you didn't think that while your parents were around I'd be doing nothing. During the expansion of the Caelum Corporation, I was taking care of her and her sister."

"You were?"

"Well, technically an old friend was but yes, I was there for some of her childhood. She grew up a bit differently though, but she's made her grandfather and I proud." Cyrus beamed.

"Grandfather…what about her parents?"

Cyrus frowned, "That's not in my department to tell you. It's more private than public. Lightning will tell you when she is ready."

"Yeah right, she won't talk and you should fix her manners a little. She has the worst mouth I've ever encountered."

"I wouldn't be surprised…" muttered Cyrus.

"So, when is she leaving?" Noctis asked bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Cyrus was surprised.

"You heard me, she's not paying rent I hope you know that."

"Nor are you, so don't even put a budget sentence in this…And she will be here for a year."

"WHAT! A FUCKING YEAR!"

"That is correct. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't want a gangster in my home thank you!"

"Noctis, she's human, she is not a gangster. Now put a dollar in the swear jar and don't ever talk back to me again." Cyrus scolded.

"Whatever. I don't want her here."

"But you two looked like you got along so well, why would you want her gone?"

"No we aren't going well, she swears, she's violent and most of all she has a heart of ice!" Noctis winced at his own words. Did he really mean what the just said?

Cyrus growled, "Do not judge that girl, she has been through a lot and I do not need you to make it worse! She is staying here and that is final!"

Noctis grunted, "Why are you defending her?"

"I made a promise…that's all you need to know."

"What are you both hiding?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Yes it does! Now tell me."

"Enough, you don't need to know anything."

Noctis growled and headed for his room. He slammed the door so hard he swore it almost fell from its hinges.

"Fine…I'll figure it out myself."

***FIN*  
**

* * *

**A/N: Loveless l'cie…wonder what that is ehhhh! XD If you're a true FF fan and know ur FF info, this should be no problem to figure out…well it might be cuz it could stand for a lot of things. So, was it good? Did you like it? Hahaha I finally got Noctis' uncle in there but the next chapter will be so intense, and much more will be revealed ;) **

**That and whats up with Vanille for leaving and her reasons? Why is she hiding her last name? Is pulse in the same situation as Cocoon? Will Fang ever appear! Is jihl still there? Where the heck is snow? Whats wrong with serah! **

**Mwuauhahaha all In time my dears all in time, cuz this story isn't some fluffy crap, nope this story is intense and based on Todays society! (Well my Society at least.) and the Manga "shes scary!" So, keep your eyes open and your mind clear. This story is gonna get a whole lot rougher ****J**

**OH AND REVIEW, reviews remind me to update! Review help me keep going becuz ppl wanna know what happens and wanna read more! So review and who knows, I might update next week, a day before school starts ;) **

**Chao! **

**Love Nicegal1 3**


	11. Chapter 10: From bad to worse

**Rebellious Princess**

**A/N: Duuuuuude! Its been forever! FOREVER! LMAO! BUTTT THIS CHAPTER IS SOO LONG! SSO LONG! (abuse the all caps much? XD) Um, so anyways, i apologise for such a long and well waited pause. Don't worry, I shall continue this story and finish it! I haven't decided on the chapter numbers though. I don't want to drag it too long and I also thought of a sequel to this too! But man, srry about the wait still. But better late than never!**

**Like usual please, put out any mistakes and leave me some awesome feedback! **

**Special thanks to: Burning Phoenix X-7 for editing it! SHE IS THE BESTEST PERSON IN THE WORLD!**

**Thanks to these wonderful reviewers: Amulet Crimson, rei09, AppleCooro, xkisu-kisux, yuki minamoto, chinzru and zenbon zakura!**

**BEGIN!**

**Chapter 10: From bad to Worse**

They sat in silence. After Noctis' little PMS-ing moment, both Cyrus and Lightning thought it was best to leave him alone. You don't want to make him any angrier than he already is. Lightning on the other hand was lost in her own train of thought. She heard every word Noctis spoke about her. She was going to consider trusting him, but after that fiasco, there was no way she was going to let him in. What was the point?

He probably only said those things to confuse her. Didn't he say he wanted her trust? Didn't he say he wanted her to feel safe around him? He probably only did it laugh at her. Call her an idiot for ever considering him a friend. Did he want her or not? Maybe all this was just a plot against her; to make her leave. Lightning growled and set her fork down. She was too caught up in her mind to even eat tonight. She took one last gulp of her water and got up. Silently she placed her dishes in the sink. She quickly left the area and said no other words. Cyrus sighed, "Noctis, look what you've done." Noctis looked at his uncle, mouth full of food and merely shrugged. He swallowed and sighed, "not my problem don't know what's gotten into her." Cyrus sighed, "Teenagers..."

-.-.-.-

Lightning sat on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. She felt very uncomfortable about Noctis. He was getting much more curious about Lightning, and that sent her some very insecure vibes. Sure his little speech back at the shop sounded promising, but after his little fiasco, she thought otherwise. All her life she had to keep herself a secret. Lightning was practically forced to mature at an early age. Not for her sake, but for Serah's. It didn't matter to her, as long as her baby sister was safe, that was all Lightning needed. Unfortunately, Noctis was starting to be a problem. Usually by now, Lightning could figure out a person. In her line of work, she had no choice but to read a person, before she could make a deal. Doesn't matter how old or young the client would be, Lightning had to make sure they kept their end of the bargain, or _she _would face the consequences.

But Noctis, he was different, one moment he's sincere and gentle, but if you urged him enough, he would become this raging animal. He was also getting close. Way too close for Lightning's comfort. What in the world does he expect from her? And if she would start trusting him right away, he would have to earn it. Just like everyone else. Most of her life, she spent avoiding unnecessary relationships. Besides, she wasn't allowed to engage in new perspectives, because _he _wanted her to himself.

But all of Cocoon knew her reputation, all of Cocoon was well aware of her potential power, and what rights she had. Everyone was just too scared to even go against her once. But now that she was in Tenebrea, things were a little different. People didn't know her, but quickly attached themselves to her. Whether she liked it or not, Lightning was just Lighting in this quiet city, and she liked it that way. Her reputation didn't precede her, and she was able to keep the rambling questions to a minimum. But who knew how long that would last.

Lightning stood up and walked to the full body mirror across the bed. She slowly removed her shirt and tossed it on her bed. She peered at her reflection and frowned. She stood in her bra and baggy sweats; examining the many scars and markings on her body. Most have faded through the years, while others just refused to leave her body. Each marking had its own story; Lightning could vividly remember how she received them as well. Years of forceful labor could never be erased. But the one that she could never forget was her first attempt at freedom.

It started at the beginning of her right rib cage and ended just below her belly piercing. The scar was so vivid; anyone could tell she was in some sort of "accident". The large marking glowed a bright crimson on her creamy skin. The attempt at freedom became a failure. Lightning traced scar lightly with her figure tips, sending goose bumps and shivers down her spine. No one knew about this, not even Serah or her deceased grandfather. Cyrus was well aware of this, since he was the one who had to attend to most her injuries. She refused to go the hospital, for many reasons, as most of them wouldn't take her in without proper health care security. Depression washed over her, being used as a human target was something she wasn't willing to remember. Lightning sat back on her bed and stared at her reflection with such disgust.

_Murderer…_

That's all she could see. _A killer. A criminal. A Mafia victim_. She scowled at herself, Lightning hated herself for what she had become. There was never a chance she would escape such a fate. She was stuck and there was no way out. Then her eyes wandered to the tattoo on her chest. It was placed right between her breasts, something she would have to look at every day for the rest of her life. The tattoo was consisted of four objects. First, the Japanese figure for "Love" was embedded. Next, a very simple yet elegant rose design was placed under "Love". And lastly, two Ls were placed in the middle, over the original design.

_Love L'cie… _

It was permanently embedded on her flesh. No matter how many times she would pick at it, it wasn't going to disappear. It was a constant reminder her sins. A constant reminder of her evil deeds. There was no turning back. Her unfortunate encounter with the Love L'cie could never be erased. Lightning glared at herself.

A small knock interrupted her thoughts. Lightning quickly grabbed her tossed shirt and put it back on. She walked towards the door, "What." her voice was cold and stern.

"It's me, Cyrus, open up." his voice muffled through.

Lightning sighed and opened her door. Cyrus stood still, holding a small package and small blue bottle of pills. Lightning raised a delicate brow, "What's that?" She motioned for the small box. "This…" He held out, "Is the final will of your grandfather…" Lightning's jaw dropped and as she took with it shaky hands. "And these…" He put the small bottle on top of the package, "Is to help you sleep and calm your nervous system. I take it; your sleepless nights aren't pleasant?"

Lightning nodded, "Just a little."

Cyrus sighed, "The instructions are on the bottle. Try not to…take too much, alright?"

Lightning groaned, "I'm giving you a heads up now, I'm going to have a withdrawal soon. The lack of "medicine" is getting to me, and I can't feel body all too well. It's going to get me sooner or later."

Cyrus' eyes saddened, "Sadly, I know. The last time I've seen one of your withdrawals was quite frightening." He ran his hand through his hair and leaned against the wall, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. Unless you get me what my body is currently begging, there's a high chance, that in two days from now, you might have to inject me."

"I'm guessing the hospital is out of the question?"

"Too risky and you know it. You know as well as I do, that _they_ have tabs on everything. I'm lucky enough to have a private doctor for Serah and keeping her away from those _monsters _this long."

"I see. Did you bring the syringes with you?"

"Yeah, Cocoon has shitty security and they let me passed without any problems." She sighed, "When you're _his__ bride-to-be_, you can get away with a lot." Cyrus growled something under his breath and huffed. Lightning ignored his inner turmoil and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry old man, things will be alright. Once I know that my sister is going to be alright, I'm going to move forward with the plan." Cyrus furrowed his brows, "You going to do it still?"

Lightning nodded and removed her hand, "Have to. It's the only way to free her from all this and Cocoon. It may be risky and life threatening, but I'd do it for her to keep her safe and alive for the next large amount of years."

"You're too modest, Lightning. You don't have to face this alone."

"It's fine."

Cyrus sighed, "I'm getting to old for this. You really shouldn't face this alone."

"It's fine." She repeated.

"But-"

"It's fine, stop worrying and just back me up if I need it."

Cyrus sighed, "Fine, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You inform my stubborn nephew about this. He's becoming quite angered by this."

"By this, you mean hiding my intentions?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll talk when I want to. But for now, he's going to have to earn my trust. He's got a long way to go."

"And if it's too late?" he asked.

"Then it's too late and it's his own fault for not trying hard enough."

Cyrus nodded negatively and shrugged, "You're quite difficult at times Lightning."

Lightning smirked, "Then I'm doing my job right."

"Anyways, I'm going out for a while, will you be alright on your own? I have a meeting with a small client."

"I always have been, so yes. I'll be fine. It won't be a problem." she reassured him.

Cyrus ruffled Lightning's hair and smiled, "Try not to seduce my nephew while I'm away. I don't want you two doing anything inappropriate while I'm gone."

Lightning shoved his hand away and gave away a small blush, "Your delusional old man. I think your Alzheimer's is getting to you."

Cyrus roared with laughter, "Oh dear! Don't worry about me sweetie, I know there's no chance of this happening, but then again. You never know. You two might just need each other soon."

Lightning snorted, "I highly doubt ill need someone as weak as him."

"You'd be surprised what my nephew has faced over his years. But I guess nothing can compare to your past."

Lightning shrugged, "Whatever, get out of her before you get all sentimental on me."

Cyrus chuckled and left the teenage alone. Lighting went back into her room and slammed the door, locking it in the process. She set the package on her bed and frowned. She inspected the small bottle and rolled her eyes, "Typical." She hated pills, but to be more exact she hated drugs all together. After all the past overdoses and drug withdrawals, you think she would have stayed away from them all together.

Too bad reality was really harsh on her. She set the small bottle on her night stand and groaned, "I can't look at this now…" she stared at the small package.

Who knew what the box's contents were. Lightning didn't want to look inside without being fully aware of what she was going to discover. Part of her told her to wait until the withdrawal was over, while the other was begging her to inside. Lightning groaned once more and came to a final conclusion, "I'll wait. I want to…be aware." She took the small box and placed it under the bed.

Lightning grabbed her brown bag and took out the cell phone package she has yet to open. She sat on her bed cross legged. She dug in her bag and brought out a pair of scissors and the plastic container that held her temporary phone. Just as she was about to cut the plastic open, her hand jerked slightly and dropped the scissors on the bed.

Lightning raised a brow and frowned, she stared at her hand and watched has her index and middle finger twitch uncontrollably. She tilted her head, "Shit. Already this close, huh." Her body's withdrawal was coming closer than she thought.

Her only hope was that it did not happen during school hours, or worse in front of Noctis. How would she explain this one?

'_Oh, I forgot to tell you Noctis, I'm the__ bride-to-be __of one the most notorious drugs dealers of all cocoon and have a drug abuse problem!_' she thought in her head, but she wouldn't really tell him that now would she? Of course not! Not even her own sister knew what her line of business was, what are the chances of her telling Noctis? A slim chance, very slim.

But who knows, fate has other ways to torture her. Lightning put her stuff down and looked in her bag once more. She brought out a small red and black box, with the words "Brynhildr's Flare" written. Of course it had those small little warning of what you do to yourself and others, but Lightning never really paid attention to those. She was hesitant about opening the contents of the box, but she felt her middle and ring finger twitch along with the others.

Lightning pushed aside her thoughts and opened the small packet. She counted how many more toxic sticks she had left and then brought out one. She held it between her lips and searched for her lighter. Once she grabbed what she wanted, she picked up her cell phone package and scissors and stood by the window. Lightning set her things on the window ledge and pushed open the thick glass. A small gust of wind passed her face and it sent shivers down her spine but she ignored it and hastily lit her cigarette.

Lightning inhaled the toxic fumes and sighed. As soon as the substance entered her body, her fingers cease there twitching. Lightning scowled at herself for being so weak and needy for the dangers of drugs. But in reality, she had no choice. She never had a choice when it came to the Loveless L'Cies. You're either with them or against them. The rules never mattered to them, and that meant it didn't matter to her as well.

Truth be told, Lightning detested smoking. She hated the very existence of the stupid toxic sticks, but now her body yearned for them. Lightning couldn't risk herself being admitted to a hospital, she didn't have the time to do so now. Cigarettes were her only option at the moment. She could always go back to the white powdery substance, but she would rather not. Lightning was having a hard time keeping up with herself as it is already.

Lightning put her lighter down and began to work with her temporary phone once again. Ten minutes later she was done and her sim card was inserted. Luckily for her, her old number didn't need to change. By then she finished of her smoke and hopefully the smell wouldn't last long. She hated smelling like an ash tray. There was a high possibility she wasn't going to sleep well tonight, but then again, those pills Cyrus so kindly bought her might help.

Suddenly Lightning's phone vibrated, she looked at the caller ID and frowned. She hastily flipped it open, "Talk to me."

"It's me, Kaine." Answered a stern female voice, she didn't sound so pleasant at the moment either.

"Kaine? Why are-"

"Don't bullshit me right now! What in fucking god damns name have you been doing?" Kaine yelled.

Lightning had to pull away the phone from her ear and frowned even more, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Quit being a little bitch and give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip that skinny ass body of yours to shreds!"

Lightning winced at her tone; Kaine wasn't someone to usually yell like that unless she was really pissed. And Lightning guessed right now that she was pissed. More than pissed, she was raging. Lightning took a deep breath, "I don't have a proper answer for you. Please tell me what's wrong, Kaine." Her voice was quiet and soft. Hopefully Kaine could at least be able to tell that she was stating the truth.

"Are you joking right now? Cocoon is in a huge mess and Serah…she…she…" Kaines voice began to break with the mention of Serah's name. Lightning's eyes widen with horror, a huge lump formed in her throat. She was too afraid to ask about Serah, way too afraid. "Why haven't… Just what's going on in that stupid big head of yours huh!"

Lightning swallowed, but her throat was to dry, "I…what…I…"

"Stop stuttering and fucking answer me!" Kaine's voice yelled once more, "God damn it, Light! What the fuck are you trying to accomplish by going to Tenebrea!"

"TO SAVE HER!" Lightning yelled, "What's going on! Why are you yelling at me! I have no fucking clue what you're talking about!" There was a short pause; Lightning clutched her chest as it began to throb in pain, 'Not now…please not now…' she frantically thought. Lightning took deep breaths and tried to concentrate on the other line. The tightness in her chest wasn't going away. "Tell me…what happened…"

She heard Kaine sigh, "The doctors called you a while ago, why you didn't respond is beyond my knowledge, but Serah…isn't going to make it…I'm so sorry Lightning…"

Lightning held her breath. She clutched the phone harder, "S-say that a-again…" She heard Kaine growl, "Fuck Lightning, what else do you want me to tell you! This is hard as it is right now!"

"Not t-the second p-part…t-the f-first part…" She pleaded quietly.

"Lightning, what's wrong? You're stuttering too much…" Kaines voice became frantic.

"Fucking tell me the first part!" Lightning demanded.

Kaine groaned, "They said they called you a while ago, but you weren't there…."

"Did they say…who p-picked up?"

"The doctor said it was some guy…said it was the Caelum residents. She said he sounded pretty young."

Lightning growled, "He's. So. Fucking. Dead…" _'Wait until I get my hands on you…'_

"Light?"

Lightning snorted, "Goodbye Kaine…I'll speak with you later…"

"Light-"

Lightning hung up her phone with a loud snap and threw it on her bed. The tightness in her chest was growing larger, her forehead and hands began to sweat at a rapid pace. Lightning fell on her knees and groaned, "Shit…not now…please…" Lightning took more deep breathes and tried to calm her racing heart. She slowly got up with shaky knees and straightened herself out. She calmly walked towards her door and opened it with a loud bang. She was not going to let him get away with this. She quietly listened for any sounds, when she heard the kitchen sink turn on, she smiled wickedly. Lightning slowly approached the area where the sound came from. Slowly but surely she made her way to the kitchen. The only person that could possibly be there was her good ol' roommate Noctis.

Once she reached the kitchen entrance, she cleared her voice loudly and glared at him. Noctis turned around from the sink and frowned. His face visibly paled, "H-h-hey Lightning…A-a-are you o-okay…"

Lightning growled and lunged for his throat, "You fucking bastard!"

***FIN***

***hides* please don't kill me! I hope it was worth…yeah more info! WO! **

**Kaine is also a square enix character BTW. She from the game Nier, which is really fun! So she aint an OC, since her role in this story is pretty big. Snow and Fang will soon appear ****J**** Soon….**

**Anyways, review and ill try and update really fast!**

_**Update: Nov 5/10 **_


End file.
